


Futuri imperfetti

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perchè Sherlock rinuncia a John per una vita intera? Questi sono i futuri che avrebbero potuto vivere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colpire al cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)” e decisamente la più angst e violenta.
> 
> Questi sono i racconti delle possibili vite future, a cui si accenna nella prima storia, che Sherlock rifiuta di vivere, preferendo rinunciare all’amore di John, piuttosto che scegliere una di queste diramazioni.  
> Quindi, John morirà davanti a Sherlock alla fine di tutti i cinque capitoli e mai di vecchiaia.  
> Diciamo che potremmo sottotitolare questa parte, “Come uccidere John Watson in modo cruento e perché”.  
> Non dite che non vi ho avvisati! J
> 
> Forse i cattivi che uccideranno John potranno sembrare un po’ OOC, ma in questa parte si raccontano futuri che non si realizzeranno mai, quindi non è necessario che i personaggi siano davvero simili a quelli della serie tv.
> 
> Naturalmente i personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono esclusiva proprietà di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss (o della BBC).  
> Questa storia non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi qualche altra fan fiction o racconto, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> A chi decida di avventurarsi a leggere questa storia veramente angst, tenendo a portata di mano una buona scorta di fazzoletti, auguro buona lettura!

John e Sherlock erano tornati sulla Terra da diversi anni, ma non si erano ancora incontrati.

Sembrava che il destino stesse tramando per tenerli separati.

John Watson era diventato un medico ed un soldato.

Aveva rischiato di essere ucciso in Afghanistan e di non incontrare Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes si era inventato il lavoro di consulente investigativo, ma gli mancava John.

Il giorno in cui Mike Stamford portò John al Bart’s per fargli conoscere un eventuale coinquilino, i volti di John e Sherlock si illuminarono, perché, finalmente, erano di nuovo insieme.

La loro relazione ripartì dal punto in cui l’avevano interrotta, quando John era stato convocato per nascere di nuovo.

Passarono la notte ed il giorno dopo nel letto che avrebbero condiviso al 221B di Baker Street.

E, per loro, fu come se il tempo in cui erano stati separati non fosse mai esistito.

 

 

Anche dopo l’incontro con Watson, Sherlock aveva continuato la sua attività di consulente investigativo, coinvolgendo John nelle indagini.

In questo modo, erano partner nella vita e nel lavoro.

Avevano deciso, però, di non rendere pubblica la loro relazione.

Solo pochissime persone erano al corrente del fatto che John Watson e Sherlock Holmes fossero una coppia a tutti gli effetti.

Mycroft Holmes era uno di questi.

Non che Sherlock avesse informato il fratello maggiore di essersi innamorato del biondo dottore.

Mycroft non aveva bisogno che il fratellino si confidasse o lo informasse.

Mycroft scopriva sempre tutto e basta.

Poi, c’era la signora Hudson, naturalmente.

Sarebbe stato difficile nasconderle la cosa, visto i rumori e i gemiti che provenivano dall’appartamento dei due uomini, in alcuni momenti del giorno o della notte.

Gregory Lestrade lo aveva capito da solo, constatando come Sherlock fosse diventato leggermente, ma significativamente più gentile con le persone.

Questo cambiamento era sicuramente dovuto all’influenza di John.

Per quanto non avesse mai veramente chiesto se stessero insieme, gli bastava osservare gli sguardi che i due si scambiavano per avere conferma dei suoi sospetti.

Infine, lo sapeva Molly Hooper.

La giovane patologa, da sempre innamorata di Sherlock, aveva visto sfumare ogni speranza di essere ricambiata, la prima volta in cui aveva osservato i due uomini insieme.

Il modo in cui Sherlock guardava e toccava John erano i modi in cui lei avrebbe voluto essere guardata e toccata dal giovane Holmes.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminavano di una luce speciale ogni volta che John entrava in una stanza.

E questo spense ogni speranza nel cuore della ragazza.

Queste poche persone, comunque, erano affezionate a John e Sherlock, perciò per nulla al mondo avrebbero rivelato la vera natura della loro relazione.

Il loro segreto sembrava al sicuro.

 

 

Londra era stata funestata da una serie di reati commessi da persone che non si conoscevano fra di loro, ma Sherlock aveva capito che, in realtà, dietro a quei crimini c’era un’unica mente geniale.

Affascinato da questa sua controparte malvagia, Sherlock decise di accettare la sfida di questo criminale, sicuro di poter avere la meglio su di lui.

Preoccupato, però, dal fatto che il criminale potesse fare del male a John, aveva tentato di tenerlo lontano dall’indagine, al sicuro, ma con scarsi risultati.

John capiva sempre quando Sherlock era pervaso dall’euforia di un caso, quindi non si lasciò ingannare e rimase al suo fianco anche nella ricerca di questa mente criminale così particolare.

Le indagini stavano andando a rilento.

Sherlock sapeva solo che il suo avversario si chiamava Moriarty, ma non era riuscito a scoprire molto di più.

Nemmeno Mycroft era stato di molto aiuto.

Però, Sherlock aveva avuto un’intuizione e voleva provare a far uscire allo scoperto il suo nemico.

Quella sembrava la serata giusta.

John doveva incontrarsi con Mike Stamford e con altri conoscenti, per quella che doveva essere una rimpatriata fra compagni di scuola.

Sherlock non comprendeva l’utilità di trascorrere del tempo con gente che odiavi, quando andavi a scuola.

Sembrava più un tentativo di rivalsa sul passato, che un vero piacere di incontrarsi.

Comunque, non si mise a discutere con John sull’inutilità della serata, dato che gli serviva come pretesto per rimanere a casa da solo e mettere in atto il proprio piano.

Appena John fu uscito di casa, Sherlock spedì un messaggio a Moriarty, dicendogli dove lo avrebbe trovato.

Sherlock sapeva che non avrebbe resistito all’invito e che sarebbe venuto alla piscina.

Quello che non poteva immaginare, era che John sarebbe stato coinvolto molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

 

 

La piscina era silenziosa.

L’odore di cloro era pungente.

E non c’era nessuno.

Che si fosse sbagliato?

Che Moriarty non avesse abboccato?

Improvvisamente una voce rimbombò fra le pareti vuote:

“Finalmente ci conosciamo. – disse una voce stridula – Finalmente siamo faccia a faccia.”

Nel fondo della piscina si aprì una porta da cui uscì un ometto minuto con i capelli neri, elegantemente vestito, che Sherlock conosceva già: era Jim, il nuovo fidanzato di Molly Hooper.

“Sorpreeeeesa!” cantilenò l’uomo.

“Tu sei Moriarty?” chiese Sherlock, sorpreso.

“James Moriarty, al suo servizio.” ribatté l’uomo con un sorriso feroce sulle labbra.

“Che cosa vuoi da me, Moriarty?”

“Vedi, caro Sherlock … posso chiamarti Sherlock, vero?”

Holmes annuì.

“Vedi Sherlock, noi due siamo molto simili. Siamo più intelligenti delle altre persone e ci mettiamo al loro servizio per risolvere i loro problemi.”

“Caro Moriarty, mia moglie non vuole concedermi il divorzio. – recitò Sherlock – Come posso fare per liberarmene senza finire in galera?”

Moriarty rise:

“Bravo. Proprio così.”

“E cosa c’entra questo con me?”

Moriarty si avvicinò con passo lento:

“Sherlock, caro, tu c’entri perché lavori con gli angeli. Interferisci con il mio lavoro e non mi permetti di svolgerlo al meglio, quindi … quindi ho deciso che devi essere punito e voglio colpirti al cuore.”

“Posso assicurarti che io un cuore non ce l’ho. – ribatté Sherlock tranquillo – Puoi chiedere a chi vuoi.”

Moriarty rivolse a Sherlock un sorriso furbo, come se sapesse qualcosa che il consulente investigativo ancora ignorava:

“Davvero, caro Sherlock, non hai un cuore?” il tono di voce malizioso fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Holmes, ma riuscì a non dare a vedere che si stava innervosendo.

Moriarty si era fermato davanti ad una tenda e la scostò.

Continuò a guardare Sherlock fisso negli occhi, ma si rivolse a qualcuno che Holmes non poteva vedere:

“Prego, si unisca a noi.”

Dallo spogliatoio uscì John che indossava un giubbetto pieno di esplosivo.

Sherlock impallidì.

Il sorriso di Moriarty si allargò:

“Allora? – chiese soddisfatto – Ti piace la sorpresa, caro Sherlock? Mi confermi ancora che non hai un cuore? Perché, secondo me, quel cuore che dici di non avere si trova qui, di fianco a me. Pronto a bruciare.”

John alzò su Sherlock uno sguardo avvilito.

“Mi dispiace. – disse – Non sono riuscito ad impedire che mi rapissero.”

Sherlock gli sorrise:

“Non è colpa tua. – lo rassicurò in tono dolce – Ti hanno fatto del male?”

“No. – rispose John – Hanno ferito solo il mio orgoglio.”

“Come siete teneri. – sospirò Moriarty in tono canzonatorio – Volete darvi un bacio?”

I due uomini si irrigidirono:

“Su, su, cari. – aggiunse Moriarty in tono complice – Al giorno d’oggi due uomini che vanno a letto insieme e se la spassano, non fanno più scandalo!”

“Te lo ha detto Molly.” disse Sherlock.

“Oh, povera piccola con il cuore infranto. – ribatté Moriarty con voce lamentosa – Quanto ti ama Sherlock. E quanto ha pianto sulla mia spalla, perché tu non la ricambi, preferendo giocare al dottore con Johnny boy piuttosto che con lei. Naturalmente, lei non si è nemmeno resa conto che mi stava svelando qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire.”

Moriarty si avvicinò a John, accarezzandogli la testa e facendo scivolare la mano sulla guancia e sul collo:

“Mi stavo chiedendo cosa ci trovi in lui. – disse in tono lascivo – Forse avrei dovuto provare lui, invece di interessarmi alla piccola Molly. – spostò lo sguardo verso Sherlock, che si era visibilmente irrigidito – Del resto, tu mi hai classificato come gay, quindi potevo giocare al dottore con Johnny boy senza problemi, non credi? Sono sicuro che lo avrei pienamente soddisfatto.”

La mano di Moriarty continuava a scivolare sul corpo di John.

Sherlock digrignò i denti, mentre John lo fissava dritto negli occhi, per fargli capire che stava bene.

“Smetti di giocare. – ringhiò Sherlock – E dimmi cosa vuoi.”

“Geloso?” lo canzonò Moriarty, avvicinandosi ancora di più a John e iniziando a toccarlo anche con l’altra mano.

Sherlock stava per aggredire Moriarty, quando delle lucine rosse apparvero, danzando, sul suo petto e sulla sua testa.

John lo guardò allarmato:

“Sherlock, no. – sussurrò – Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare.”

Moriarty si portò alle spalle di John e lo abbracciò, strusciandosi contro di lui e toccandolo, sempre tenendo fissi gli occhi su Sherlock, che si stava infuriando sempre più.

Con un ghigno sulle labbra, Moriarty mise fine al giochino:

“È un peccato non averci pensato prima. – sospirò – Sarebbe stato divertente prendere il caro Johnny boy, qui, davanti a te. Però, non posso. Il mio vestito è un Westwood, non posso mica sgualcirlo!”

“Ti ho portato questa. – Sherlock estrasse una chiavetta dalla tasca – Sono i piani missilistici. Lascia andare John e saranno tuoi.”

“Oh, che carino.” Esultò Moriarty, avvicinandosi a Sherlock per prendere la chiavetta.

Sherlock la ritrasse:

“Prima lascia andare John.” il tono era duro e deciso.

Moriarty lo degnò di un ghigno sardonico:

“Dovrei lasciare andare il tuo cuore, quando lo stringo fra le mie mani?”

L’espressione sul viso di Moriarty divenne feroce e crudele:

“Io brucerò il tuo cuore. – ringhiò con voce raschiante – Lo brucerò fino in fondo.”

Fissò Sherlock per qualche secondo, poi tornò a guardarlo con espressione gioviale:

“Non oggi, però. – cinguettò – Oggi mi sento buono. E vi lascio andare. Alla prossima, Sherlock Holmes.”

Moriarty si voltò.

Mentre passava di fianco a John, gli diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia:

“Come mi dispiace per te, Johnny boy. – sussurrò – Coinvolto in un gioco così grande che non riesci neppure a capire.”

Quindi se ne andò, senza voltarsi indietro.

Ad uno schiocco delle dita di Moriarty, le lucine rosse si spensero.

La piscina era tornata ad essere silenziosa.

Si sentivano solo i loro respiri affannati.

Sherlock si precipitò da John e lo aiutò a togliersi il giubbetto esplosivo, lanciandolo lontano da lui.

Sherlock tastava John e lo controllava per essere sicuro che fosse tutto intero e che non avesse ferite:

“Stai bene? – chiese preoccupato – Ti ha fatto del male?”

“Sto bene. – lo rassicurò John – Non sono ferito, davvero.”

Non si sentiva nulla.

Erano rimasti soli.

Sherlock abbracciò John e lo baciò, con passione e foga.

Quando si staccarono, John sbuffò divertito:

“Se questo è l’effetto che ti fa vedermi con un giubbetto esplosivo, forse dovrei tenerlo per indossarlo quando mi trascuri per seguire i tuoi casi.”

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. – sbottò – Non ho mai avuta tanta paura in vita mia.”

Sherlock, poi, telefonò a Mycroft per consegnargli la chiavetta ed il giubbetto esplosivo.

Il maggiore degli Holmes era molto arrabbiato per il pericolo che avevano corso, ma oramai sembrava tutto passato e Sherlock non considerò più di tanto i rimbrotti del fratello.

Voleva solo portare John a casa, al sicuro, e riflettere su quello che era accaduto, perché qualcosa non tornava.

 

 

Sherlock e John erano rientrati a Baker Street.

Era notte inoltrata, ma nessuno dei due sentiva sonno.

Troppa adrenalina ancora in circolo.

Sherlock si sedette nella propria poltrona buttando una gamba a cavalcioni del bracciolo, mentre congiungeva le mani sotto il mento.

Stava analizzando quello che era accaduto quella sera, nella piscina.

“È stato tutto troppo facile.” borbottò.

John si voltò a guardarlo allibito:

“Troppo facile? – domandò – Stai scherzando, vero? Hai presente che avevo addosso dell’esplosivo? E che c’erano dei cecchini.”

Sherlock sbuffò:

“Però siamo qui. Ci ha lasciati andare senza farci nulla.”

Alzò uno sguardo preoccupato su John:

“Tu stai bene? – chiese con una nota d’ansia nella voce – Ti ha fatto qualcosa di cui non mi hai parlato?”

John gli sorrise rassicurante:

“Sto bene, Sherlock. – rispose – Non mi ha fatto nulla, davvero. A parte costringermi ad indossare un giubbotto dinamitardo.”

Sherlock studiò attentamente John ed arrivò alla conclusione che il suo dottore non gli stesse nascondendo nulla. Annuì, pensieroso.

“Perché ti ha rapito e ci ha lasciato andare, senza prendere la chiavetta? – domandò più a se stesso che a John – Non ha senso.”

“Quell’uomo è un folle, Sherlock. – gli rispose John – E diventerai pazzo anche tu, se tenterai di capirlo.”

Sherlock non disse nulla.

Improvvisamente, la giacca di lana di John gli dondolò davanti al volto.

Sherlock la colpì con una mano, infastidito:

“Mi stai facendo deconcentrare. – sibilò – Devo capire cosa passi per la testa di Moriarty, per fermarlo.”

La giacca sparì dalla vista di Sherlock.

Sentì, però, il secco schiocco di un bottone che veniva slacciato.

Il bottone di un paio di jeans.

Perché John stava facendo tutta quella confusione?

E perché stava slacciandosi i jeans in salotto?

Alzò gli occhi irritato e si trovò davanti le gambe nude di John.

Scorse lo sguardo verso il pavimento.

I pantaloni si trovavano lì, afflosciati, senza più le gambe toniche e muscolose di John che li sostenessero.

Cercò il volto di John e passò sulla camicia bianca, sbottonata, che lasciava intravedere la maglietta, sempre bianca.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, anche la camicia finì sul pavimento insieme ai pantaloni.

Finalmente gli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock incontrarono quelli azzurri di John.

Il dottore stava sorridendo malizioso.

“Ti sto distraendo?” chiese con tono provocante.

Sherlock non riusciva a levargli gli occhi di dosso.

Scorreva lo sguardo sul corpo magro ed asciutto del dottore, ricordandone la pelle morbida, il profumo di muschio del doccia schiuma, la menta del dentifricio ed il limone dello shampoo.

John si levò anche la canottiera, che raggiunse pantaloni, camicia e giacca sul pavimento.

Sherlock era in attesa.

Sentiva i propri pantaloni più stretti, ma non si mosse.

Aspettava che John finisse lo spogliarello che aveva improvvisato per lui.

Anche John non si mosse.

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto e deluso:

“Cosa stai aspettando?” chiese in tono secco.

John sorrise:

“In che senso?” domandò, con finta confusione.

“John, non mi provocare. – sussurrò Sherlock con voce bassa e profonda – Hai un ultimo pezzo da togliere.”

“Oh, davvero? – chiese John, con aria innocente – Quale?”

“Gli slip.” rispose Sherlock con voce roca.

“Questi?” domandò John infilando i pollici sotto l’elastico degli slip, come se volesse abbassarli.

Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi.

Sorrise.

“Se mi devi distrarre dai miei pensieri, fai in modo che ne valga la pena.” rispose.

Anche John sorrideva.

Appoggiò le mani allo schienale della poltrona di Sherlock, in modo da arrivargli all’orecchio con la bocca:

“Ed io che pensavo che volessi togliermeli tu.” bisbigliò con voce suadente.

Quindi si rimise ritto in piedi davanti a Sherlock, girò su se stesso e si diresse alla porta.

Sherlock non si mosse.

John si voltò indietro:

“Penso che andrò a letto. – disse in tono colloquiale, come se stesse parlando del tempo – Se vorrai raggiungermi, sai dove trovarmi.”

Ed uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle.

Sherlock non si mosse.

I pantaloni gli davano sempre più fastidio.

“Devo capire cosa abbia in mente Moriarty.” Sussurrò al nulla.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sugli abiti di John, sparsi sul pavimento, ai suoi piedi.

Ripensò agli slip, ancora indosso al biondo dottore.

Immaginò John sul letto, in sua attesa.

“Al diavolo Moriarty! – esclamò alzandosi e spogliandosi – Ci rifletterò domani!”

Raggiunse John nella loro stanza e lo trovò sdraiato, nel mezzo del letto.

“Ti sei deciso, finalmente! – lo accolse John con un sorriso – Ancora un po’ e avrei fatto da solo.”

Sherlock si sdraiò di fianco a John:

“Guai a te se lo fai.”

Iniziò a baciarlo, infilando una mano negli slip di John e sfilandoglieli con una perizia che meravigliava sempre il dottore.

Fecero l’amore con passione e delicatezza.

Quando ebbero finito, John si mise su un fianco, per dormire, dando la schiena a Sherlock:

“Per fortuna domani ho il turno del pomeriggio. – disse lanciando un’occhiata alla sveglia – Domattina potrò dormire fino a tardi.”

Sherlock infilò le braccia sotto quelle di John, per arrivare ad accarezzargli il petto, poi si avvinghiò con una gamba a quelle del dottore.

Gli baciò il collo, facendo rabbrividire John:

“È ora di dormire. – protestò il dottore con un sorriso – Prima ho dovuto insistere ed ora non vuoi smettere. Non si sa mai cosa vuoi.”

“Mmmm. – mugolò Sherlock – Era un bacio della buonanotte.”

Nell’appoggiare nuovamente le labbra sul collo di John, Sherlock sentì che era più caldo del solito:

“John, stai bene? – chiese preoccupato – Sei caldo.”

“Colpa tua. – rispose John con la voce già impastata dal sonno – Mi hai fatto fare una cosa che non è adatta alla mia età.”

Sherlock sorrise:

“Tu non sei vecchio.”

John intrecciò le dita delle mani con quelle di Sherlock:

“Se lo dici tu, ci credo. Buonanotte.”

“Buonanotte.” Rispose Sherlock.

 

 

Anche Sherlock si addormentò, ma venne svegliato all’improvviso da John che tremava.

Pensando che avesse un incubo, tentò di svegliarlo, ma non ci riuscì.

Sherlock accese una luce e si rese conto che John era in preda ad una crisi convulsiva.

Lo mise in posizione di sicurezza e chiamò i soccorsi.

L’ambulanza sembrò impiegare ore, per arrivare.

La crisi convulsiva sembrava senza fine.

Quando arrivarono in ospedale, costrinsero Sherlock a lasciare John.

Sherlock rimase impietrito davanti alla porta della stanza in cui avevano portato John.

Non si rese conto dell’arrivo di Mycroft fino a quando il fratello gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

“Come sta John?” chiese in tono preoccupato.

Sherlock si riscosse dal torpore che lo aveva travolto da quando era entrato in ospedale:

“Non mi dicono nulla.”

Mycroft si avvicinò al banco delle infermiere e pretese di vedere il medico che aveva in cura John.

L’uomo uscì dalla stanza seccato, levandosi la mascherina dal volto:

“Lei è un parente?” domandò in tono duro.

“No. – rispose Mycroft – Però posso farle passare l’inferno, dottor Gilmore, se non mi dice quali siano le condizioni di John Watson.”

C’era qualcosa in Mycroft, gli occhi, l’espressione o, forse, il portamento, che faceva capire sempre a tutti che avevano a che fare con un uomo pericoloso.

“Non riusciamo a stabilizzarne le condizioni. – rispose il dottore con un sospiro – Siamo riusciti a bloccare le crisi convulsive. Il dottor Watson è cosciente, ma ha la temperatura altissima e non capiamo il perché. Stiamo aspettando che ci mandino i risultati degli esami che ho richiesto. Intanto stiamo tentando di abbassare la febbre.”

“State tentando?! – ripeté Sherlock con rabbia – Che medici siete se non sapete cosa abbia?”

“Sherlock, calmati. – Mycroft gli prese un braccio – Ora farò qualche telefonata. John starà bene.”

“Voglio vederlo.” Non era una richiesta o una supplica, ma un ordine.

Il dottor Gilmore stava per protestare, ma vide l’occhiataccia di Mycroft:

“Si deve infilare il camice, i guanti, la cuffia e la mascherina. – si arrese – Fino a quando non sapremo di cosa si tratti, dobbiamo pensare a qualcosa di infettivo ed evitare che diventi epidemiologico.”

Sherlock si vestì senza fiatare.

Quando entrò nella stanza, vide John sul letto, con flebo ed ossigeno attaccati.

Il macchinario che registrava i suoi battiti aveva un ritmo accelerato decisamente anomalo.

John faticava a respirare anche con la mascherina.

Era rosso, caldo e sudato.

Sherlock provò una fitta al cuore.

“John …” mormorò con un filo di voce.

Il corpo del biondo dottore ebbe un leggero fremito.

Con un grande sforzo, John aprì gli occhi e cercò di sorridere a Sherlock:

“Sto bene. Sembra peggio di quello che è.” La voce era soffocata dalla mascherina dell’ossigeno.

“Non parlare. – gli disse Sherlock, prendendogli un polso – Non devi affaticarti.”

“Andrà tutto bene. – lo rassicurò John – Tornerò a casa molto presto, quindi non pensare di approfittare della mia assenza per mettere sottosopra l’appartamento. Hai capito?”

Sherlock gli fece un sorriso tirato:

“Stai facendo tutto solo perché pensi che ti stia trascurando per seguire i miei casi. – scherzò – Eppure stasera ti ho dimostrato che ti basta poco per distrarmi.”

Sherlock stava per aggiungere qualcosa d’altro, quando notò un segno rosso sul collo di John.

Cercò di illuminarlo il più possibile e tirò fuori dalla tasca la sua lente di ingrandimento.

Era il segno di una puntura.

“Quando ti hanno fatto questa puntura?” chiese con ansia.

John rifletté:

“Deve essere stato quando mi hanno rapito. – rispose – Anche se pensavo che mi avessero punto dall’altra parte.”

Sherlock fece il giro del letto ed esaminò il collo di John.

In effetti erano presenti i segni di due punture recenti e distinte.

“Torno subito.” Disse precipitandosi fuori dalla stanza.

Cercò Mycroft con lo sguardo e vide che stava parlando con il dottore.

Li raggiunse:

“Non è una cosa naturale. – li informò, togliendosi la mascherina – Hanno somministrato qualcosa a John.”

Guardò meglio il fratello ed il dottore.

Gilmore si allontanò con gli occhi bassi e senza dire una parola.

Sherlock, interdetto, stava per bloccarlo, ma Mycroft gli fermò il braccio:

“Sono arrivati i risultati delle analisi del sangue di John. – disse in tono grave – Hanno riscontrato la presenza di una sostanza chimica che non riescono ad identificare. Stanno mandando dei campioni ai centri di ricerca più rinomati del paese, ma le condizioni di John stanno peggiorando troppo velocemente. Non gli rimane molto.”

Sherlock fissò il fratello con uno sguardo pieno d’orrore, incapace di parlare.

Mycroft provava una profonda pena per il fratellino che stava per perdere la persona più preziosa della sua vita.

Sherlock si volse verso la camera di John, muovendosi come un automa.

Entrò nella stanza, si sdraiò di fianco a John e lo prese fra le braccia.

Spostò il corpo del dottore in modo da sostenerlo con il proprio e gli fece appoggiare la testa alla spalla.

John si svegliò un’altra volta.

Sembrava sempre più affannato e faceva fatica a nascondere il dolore che stava provando:

“Sei scomodo? – chiese Sherlock – Ti sto facendo male?”

“Non potrei mai stare male fra le tue braccia.” Mormorò John.

Sherlock iniziò a raccontargli delle storie, per distrarlo.

Quando sentiva il corpo di John irrigidirsi per una fitta di dolore più forte delle altre, lo stringeva a sé, accarezzandolo e sussurrandogli parole di conforto.

Gli spasmi divennero sempre più frequenti.

Sherlock non si rese conto del sibilo del macchinario che controllava i battiti del cuore di John.

Non guardò la linea diritta che segnalava che il cuore di John avesse cessato di pulsare.

Non sentiva le lacrime scorrere sulle sue guance e finire sui capelli di John, mischiandosi con il suo sudore.

Stringeva a sé il corpo di John, caldo e fragile, parlandogli dei suoi sogni per un futuro insieme che non si sarebbe mai realizzato.

 

 

Al funerale di John partecipò moltissima gente.

Tutti avevano gli occhi lucidi, ricordando il grande cuore del biondo dottore.

Sherlock era infastidito dalla presenza di tutta quella gente, ma sapeva che non aveva il diritto di cacciarli.

Quando finalmente rimase solo, si avvicinò alla tomba, come se non riuscisse a staccarsene.

“Come vedi, ho mantenuto la mia promessa. – la voce stridula di James Moriarty arrivò beffarda dalle sue spalle – Ti ho bruciato il cuore.”

Sherlock si voltò lentamente verso la voce e fissò l’uomo moro con sguardo vuoto.

“E tu che dicevi di non averlo. – continuò il consulente criminale – Invece lo avevi ed io te lo ho portato via. Solo che non pagherò mai per quello che ho fatto. Niente e nessuno mi può collegare alla morte del tuo cagnolino, quindi, caro Sherlock, io … ho … VINTO!”

Il tono di trionfo nella voce di Moriarty fece stringere i pugni a Sherlock così forte da farsi venire le nocche bianche.

“Vedi che non serve stare dalla parte degli angeli? – continuò trionfante – Hai perso su tutta la linea.”

“Ti sbagli. – sibilò Sherlock con voce tagliente – Io non ho perso. Tu hai solo vinto un round. E sarà anche l’unico che vincerai. Io stavo dalla parte degli angeli perché John era il mio cuore e mi impediva di comportarmi come fai tu. Essere dalla parte degli angeli, però, non significa essere un angelo. Ora, tu mi hai bruciato il cuore. Letteralmente. Quando hanno aperto John hanno visto che il suo cuore sembrava essere stato divorato da una fiamma. – si avvicinò a pochi centimetri dal volto di Moriarty – Il tuo errore, però, è stato uccidere John e non me. Adesso non ho più veramente un cuore. Ti farò a pezzi, in ogni senso ed in ogni modo. Prima i tuoi affari. Poi la tua persona. Quando avrò finito con te, mi supplicherai di ucciderti. E … io … non … lo … farò. Preparati Moriarty. Non cercherò prove. Non rispetterò regole. Non seguirò le leggi. Io … ora ... sono … come … te. Anzi, peggio. Io un tempo avevo un cuore e tu me lo hai portato via. Adesso capirai cosa significhi avere a che fare con un pazzo inarrestabile come te.”

Sherlock si allontanò, facendo per andarsene, ma si voltò ancora indietro:

“Guardati le spalle, Moriarty, perché ti colpirò quando meno te lo aspetterai. Tu non mi vedrai, ma io ci sarò sempre. Sarò la tua ombra. Il tuo incubo. E non potrai fare nulla per fermarmi, perché io sono già morto.”

Sherlock se ne andò.

James Moriarty rimase impietrito davanti alla tomba di John Watson.

Pensava di avere sconfitto il suo nemico, invece aveva creato un mostro che lo avrebbe distrutto.


	2. L'ammiratrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la Donna non di deve mai scherzare, perché una Donna infuriata è una Donna pericolosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo di “Futuri imperfetti”.  
> Stavolta la “cattiva” è Irene Adler.  
> Spero che tutte quelle che adorano la coppia Sherlock-Irene non si arrabbino con me.  
> Continuo a sottolineare che questi sono futuri alternativi e che i “cattivi” possono essere un po’ OOC.
> 
> Avete sempre i fazzoletti vicino a voi, vero?  
> Buona lettura!

Gli uomini di Mycroft Holmes entrarono al 221B di Baker Street con l’ordine di prelevare Sherlock Holmes e John Watson e di portarli a Buckingham Palace.

Sherlock era ancora a letto, nudo, come lo aveva lasciato John quando era uscito per andare in ospedale.

Dato che non voleva saperne di seguirli, gli uomini di Mycroft non si fecero molti scrupoli e lo sollevarono di peso dal letto, lasciandogli addosso solo un lenzuolo bianco.

Quando John salì sull’auto nera che era andato a prenderlo al lavoro, si trovò di fianco il corpo magro e nudo di Sherlock avvolto nel lenzuolo.

“I tuoi vestiti?” chiese curioso, ma per nulla sorpreso o scandalizzato.

“Non penserai che io risponda ad ogni chiamata del governo inglese! – ribatté Sherlock in tono vilipeso – Mi hanno rapito.”

John riuscì a stento a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

Sherlock lo fulminò ugualmente con lo sguardo:

“E non c’è nulla da ridere!” esclamò, girando la testa dalla parte opposta, sempre più offeso.

Sherlock adorava fare la prima donna ed esibirsi in scene melodrammatiche.

Mycroft, spesso ed involontariamente, gli forniva una buona scusa per esibirsi in una delle sue scene madri.

Furono portati direttamente a Buckingham Palace, dove uno Mycroft rassegnato alle stranezze del fratello li attendeva con un misterioso rappresentante della famiglia reale.

“Una donna ha in mano delle fotografie compromettenti riguardanti un membro della famiglia reale. – disse l’uomo senza mostrare disagio per il modo in cui Sherlock era svestito – Questa donna ha chiesto che lei faccia da intermediario nella trattativa per la consegna del materiale compromettente.”

“Non sono interessato a rimediare ai danni fatti dalla famiglia reale.” rispose Sherlock cominciando ad alzarsi per andarsene.

“Sherlock, seduto! – ordinò Mycroft – Si tratta di una situazione imbarazzante.”

Sherlock si guardò, poi alzò uno sguardo sorpreso sul fratello:

“Le mie parti intime sono tutte coperte. – disse in tono petulante – E sono stati i tuoi uomini a rapirmi, senza permettermi di vestirmi.”

John fece un sorriso, vedendo l’espressione irritata di Mycroft:

“Si riferiva alle fotografie, non a quello che indossi … che non indossi tu.” puntualizzò.

Sherlock fissò John, serio e compassato:

“Ah.”

“Devi aiutarci.” insisté Mycroft in tono deciso.

“Non hai molto da fare, in questo momento. – intervenne John, conciliante – Essere creditore di un favore da parte di tuo fratello, può sempre tornarti utile, non credi?”

“Un favore solo?” chiese Sherlock alzando un sopracciglio con espressione infastidita.

“Facciamo due, va bene?” sbottò Mycroft esasperato.

Sherlock sembrò valutare la proposta:

“Va bene. – sospirò in tono tragico – Accetto. Pensi che possa andare a casa a vestirmi, prima di affrontare questa donna tremenda?”

“Naturalmente.” ribatté Mycroft secco.

Sherlock si diresse verso la porta d’uscita, camminando impettito e rigido, seguito da un sempre più sorridente John.

 

 

Erano passati da casa e Sherlock si era vestito di tutto punto, anche più elegantemente del solito.

Era curioso di conoscere questa donna che stava facendo tremare la famiglia più potente del Regno Unito.

John alzò gli occhi dal giornale che stava leggendo e rimase a bocca aperta.

Sherlock era affascinante nel completo nero che lo fasciava mettendone in risalto le forme perfette.

“Sei bellissimo. – sussurrò John, con una punta di gelosia nella voce – Chissà cosa ci trovi in me.”

Sherlock lo fissò per qualche secondo, come se non sapesse cosa rispondere.

Quindi si avvicinò a John, lo prese fra le braccia, costringendolo ad alzarsi dalla poltrona, e lo baciò con un trasporto ed una passione quasi insoliti.

Quando si separarono, John lo guardò sorpreso:

“A cosa devo questo bacio?”

“Non ti azzardare mai a sottovalutarti. – rispose Sherlock, con voce bassa e dolce – Tu sei la mia ragione di vita ed io non ti permetto di credere di non essere abbastanza per me. E, poi, tu sei stupendo.”

John arrossì e allontanò Sherlock da sé con una leggera spinta:

“Esagerato. – mormorò con un sorriso tenero sulle labbra – Non hai bisogno di adularmi per conquistarmi. Sono secoli che ti amo.”

Sherlock sorrise sornione.

“Andiamo dall’arpia! – esclamò divertito – E facciamo sì che Mycroft sia in debito con me!”

 

 

John e Sherlock erano appena saliti sul taxi, quando l’uomo in tuta da lavoro suonò alla porta del 221B di Baker Street.

La signora Hudson lo aveva chiamato per riparare uno dei vetri del salotto che presentava un foro.

L’anziana donna si era arrabbiata moltissimo, perché Sherlock aveva negato di essere il responsabile della rottura.

Il vetraio era gentile e cordiale.

La signora Hudson si allontanò volentieri per preparargli un tea.

L’uomo approfittò della sua assenza per piazzare una telecamera nel salotto ed un’altra in cucina.

Non fece in tempo ad andare nelle camere, ma la padrona sarebbe stata contenta lo stesso.

 

 

La casa era in stile severo, ma il suo interno era arredato in modo elegante e semplice.

La donna li aspettava seduta su una poltrona nel salotto.

Nuda.

John era in imbarazzo e rimase fermo in piedi vicino alla porta come se volesse essere ovunque, ma non lì.

Sherlock, invece, si sedette sul divano come se non avesse notato che la donna non indossasse i vestiti.

“Sono Sherlock Holmes. – esordì con un sorriso cordiale – Ho saputo che ha richiesto i miei servizi signora …?”

“Irene Adler. – sussurrò la donna con voce calda e suadente – Però, puoi chiamarmi Irene.”

Sherlock si esibì in un sorriso sbarazzino che fece ingelosire John.

Cosa ci trovava di piacevole in quella donna per guardarla come se volesse spogliarla?

Era già nuda!

“Un nome melodioso per una bella donna. – ribatté Sherlock con tono dolce – Come è rimasta coinvolta in questo … pasticcio … una signora come te?”

Irene sorrise maliziosa, sporgendosi in modo provocante, ma non volgare, verso Sherlock:

“Una ragazza deve pur guadagnarsi da vivere, Sherlock. – rispose – Ed io sono brava in certe attività … come le posso definire … particolari. Mi capisci?”

Sherlock si avvicinò a lei posando a lungo lo sguardo sul seno di Irene.

John era decisamente arrabbiato per questo comportamento di Sherlock.

Non era mai stato attratto dalle donne ed ora era come se non riuscisse a togliere gli occhi di dosso a questa Irene Adler.

“Sherlock …?” tentò di attirare la sua attenzione.

Irene si era sporta ancora di più, come se volesse permettere a Sherlock di ammirare al meglio tutto quello che aveva da offrire.

Sherlock fece scorrere impunemente lo sguardo anche oltre il seno della donna, come se stesse valutando quello che vedeva.

“Capisco quali siano le tue doti particolari, Irene. – sussurrò con voce bassa e profonda – Davvero notevoli. Non mi meraviglio che qualcuno possa perdere la testa per te e non essere prudente.”

Lei sorrise compiaciuta:

“Sono contenta che ti piaccia quello che vedi. – rispose – Questo è quello che potresti avere, se riesci a farmi ottenere quello che voglio.”

Sherlock, con uno sforzo enorme, staccò lo sguardo dalle parti intime della donna per fissarlo nei suoi occhi neri:

“E cosa vorresti?” chiese con voce roca.

John non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie ed ai propri occhi!

Sherlock stava flirtando con quella donna.

Se così si poteva definire l’espressione di cupidigia e lussuria che si era dipinta sul suo viso!

Non lo aveva mai guardato con tanto desiderio nei millenni che avevano trascorso insieme.

“Sherlock!” lo chiamò con tono secco.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, infastidito dall’interruzione:

“John stai diventando seccante! – sbottò irritato – Se non riesci a stare buono, aspetta fuori!”

John aprì la bocca, interdetto e sconvolto dal tono e dalle parole di Sherlock.

“Come vuoi!” sibilò furioso ed uscì sbattendo la porta.

Sherlock riportò la propria attenzione su Irene:

“Finalmente soli.” mormorò, sorridendo malizioso.

“Il tuo amico sembrava molto arrabbiato. – disse Irene, ricambiando il sorriso – Siete una coppia?”

“Assolutamente no! – esclamò Sherlock esterrefatto – Come potrei mai stare con un uomo così insignificante? Io adoro le donne intelligenti, che sanno quello che vogliono. – le fece un sorriso sornione – Dove eravamo? Ah, sì, mi devi dire cosa tu voglia per quelle foto.”

Irene si allontanò da Sherlock sedendosi in modo da coprire tutte le parti intime.

Sherlock si esibì in un’espressione contrariata.

La donna trattenne un sorriso compiaciuto:

“Una ragazza deve saper valutare bene le carte che ha in mano, per sfruttarle in modo da ottenere tutti i vantaggi possibili. – disse con il tono di una provetta affarista – Queste sono cose che possono rovinarti o farti entrare nell’olimpo. Che ne dici di una cena, solo per noi due?”

“Si può fare.” rispose in fretta Sherlock.

“Stasera?” propose Irene, con tono suadente, riavvicinandosi a Sherlock.

Holmes deglutì a vuoto, perso a fissare le labbra rosse della donna:

“Stasera.” confermò con voce arrochita dal desiderio.

Fece per avvicinarsi a quelle labbra invitanti, ma Irene si sottrasse al contatto con un sorriso malizioso:

“Prima il dovere, poi il piacere.” sussurrò.

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso:

“Ci conto. – ribatté – A stasera.”

Si alzò riluttante e si avviò verso la porta, girandosi indietro per osservare Irene, prima di aprire la porta e raggiungere un infuriato John.

Sherlock evitò di guardarlo e grugnì un:

“Andiamo a casa.” per nulla soddisfatto.

Mentre erano in taxi, diretti a Baker Street, John guardò sempre fuori dal finestrino, evitando ogni contatto, visivo o fisico, con Sherlock, che non fece e disse nulla per alleviare la rabbia del dottore.

 

 

John spalancò la porta del salotto facendola sbattere contro il muro.

Era così arrabbiato che faceva quasi fatica a respirare.

“John, calmati, non è successo nulla.” Disse Sherlock in tono tranquillo.

John si voltò verso di lui rosso in viso:

“Vorrei anche vedere che aveste fatto sesso mentre io ti aspettavo in corridoio!” urlò.

Si diresse verso la porta, senza sapere nemmeno lui cosa volesse fare, ma venne bloccato dalle braccia di Sherlock che lo abbracciò e tentò di baciarlo.

John allontanò il viso:

“Non ti azzardare a baciarmi! – sibilò – Non dopo aver flirtato con quella donna davanti a me!”

Sherlock lo trattenne a sé:

“È vero. – ammise – Ho flirtato con Irene, ma solo per recuperare le fotografie.”

“Lei ti piace!” sbottò John.

Sherlock piegò le labbra in un sorriso divertito:

“Sai che sei bellissimo quando fai il geloso?” sussurrò con voce provocante.

Cercò di baciare ancora John, ma il biondo dottore allontanò di nuovo il viso ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, come a tentare di mettere più distanza possibile fra sé e Sherlock, senza liberarsi dall’abbraccio:

“Ammettilo che, dopo tutti questi millenni trascorsi insieme, ti sei stancato di me e vorresti provare qualcosa di nuovo!”

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto:

“Non so da dove ti arrivino queste idee. – ribatté sorpreso – Non potrei stancarmi di te nemmeno se trascorressimo insieme ancora altri diecimila anni.”

Sherlock avvicinò le labbra a quelle di John senza provare a baciarlo.

John lo fissò negli occhi e fu tentato di baciarlo, ma non lo fece.

“So che vorresti baciarmi.” Bisbigliò Sherlock, con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra a pochi millimetri da quelle di John.

“Togliti dalla faccia quel sorriso compiaciuto e seducente! – sbottò John – Tanto non ti bacerò.”

Sherlock sfiorò la guancia di John con il naso ed arrivò al suo orecchio con la bocca:

“Io non vorrei solo baciarti. – sussurrò con voce bassa e profonda – Vorrei levarti i vestiti di dosso, uno alla volta, lentamente, sfiorando la tua calda pelle con le mie dita fredde, sentendo il tuo corpo nudo fremere sotto il mio tocco. Vorrei entrare in te, gradualmente, lungamente, profondamente. Vorrei venire dentro te, sentendoti chiamare il mio nome come solo tu sai fare, guardandoti mentre inarchi la schiena per il piacere di avermi dentro te. E vorrei chiamare il tuo nome, all’apice del piacere, perché nessuno sa darmi quello di cui ho bisogno, se non tu.”

John aveva chiuso gli occhi, tremando leggermente, con le labbra appena schiuse, immaginando quello che Sherlock stava suggerendo con la sua voce invitante.

Sherlock si allontanò dall’orecchio di John, sempre tenendolo fra le sue braccia.

Lo fissò, osservandolo mentre apriva gli occhi.

John aveva le pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione.

“Tu, però, non mi lasci fare, – aggiunse in tono malizioso – perché sei troppo impegnato a fare il geloso, quindi …”

Sherlock fece finta di lasciarlo.

“No!” John quasi urlò, con la voce arrochita dal desiderio.

“Un giorno dovrò riuscire a non arrendermi a te, finendo per fare sempre quello che vuoi tu.” Aggiunse con un sospiro.

Sherlock lo strinse più forte a sé:

“Ti arrendi solo perché quello che voglio io coincide con quello che vuoi tu. – disse con tono serio – Se non fosse così, lotteresti con tutte le tue forze per resistermi e sarei io quello che perderebbe sempre.”

Sherlock si avvicinò alle labbra di John e lo baciò.

Stavolta, John non si sottrasse e rispose al bacio.

Sherlock sciolse l’abbraccio ed iniziò a svestire John, lentamente, spingendolo verso il divano.

Quando vi arrivarono, John era nudo e Sherlock lo fece sdraiare.

Guardando il dottore dritto in quegli occhi azzurri così profondi, in cui amava annegare e perdersi, Sherlock cominciò a spogliarsi, con una lentezza quasi esasperante per John, il cui respiro accelerò vistosamente, mentre contemplava quel corpo perfetto che si scopriva solo per lui.

Sherlock, invece, era calmo e controllato.

Solo quando si levò i boxer, John ammirò la sua erezione, evidente dimostrazione della sua eccitazione.

Sherlock sorrise a John, malizioso ed invitante:

“Apri le gambe. – mormorò con voce bassa – Sono pronto ad entrare, se tu mi vuoi.”

John aprì lentamente le gambe, piegando leggermente le ginocchia e sistemandosi meglio sul divano.

Sherlock si sdraiò su di lui, baciandolo sulla bocca, in bocca, scendendo sul collo, sempre più giù, solleticandogli i capezzoli con la lingua.

E lo penetrò.

John si irrigidì appena un po’, trattenendo il respiro.

Sherlock gli bloccò i polsi, continuando a sollecitare la pelle di John con la lingua, mentre lo penetrava sempre più profondamente.

Lasciati i polsi, le mani di Sherlock cercarono quelle di John.

Le dita si intrecciarono e si strinsero nel momento in cui i due uomini raggiunsero l’orgasmo.

Sherlock si sdraiò su John, abbracciandolo in modo possessivo.

“Ora sei convinto che la mia vita sia solo tu e che di quella donna non mi importi nulla?” chiese Sherlock con un filo di voce.

John prese il volto di Sherlock fra le mani e gli sorrise dolcemente:

“Non so cosa ho fatto per meritarti. – rispose – So che mi ami, quasi quanto io amo te.”

Sherlock sorrise sornione:

“Sono io quello più innamorato! – ribatté petulante – Non vorrai mica vincere anche questa gara?”

I due uomini scoppiarono a ridere insieme, per qualche secondo.

Dopo averlo fissato negli occhi, John baciò Sherlock.

Fu un bacio lungo, passionale e colmo di tutto l’amore che i due uomini provavano l’uno per l’altro.

 

 

Irene Adler aveva guardato i due uomini fare l’amore attraverso la telecamera che il suo uomo aveva piazzato nel salotto.

Non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi e lanciò il bicchiere contro la parete, mandandolo in frantumi.

Era furiosa.

Quell’insignificante piccolo uomo biondo non poteva avere quello che lei bramava da tanto tempo.

Le mani di Sherlock Holmes dovevano accarezzare la sua pelle.

Lei voleva sentirlo dentro di sé, costringerlo a pregarla affinché potesse godere e farlo urlare di dolore e piacere, mentre chiamava il suo nome.

Come poteva Sherlock preferire quell’insulso ometto a LEI?

Come aveva OSATO prenderla in giro, facendole credere che fosse interessato a lei?

Quei due uomini avrebbero pagato a caro prezzo l’affronto che le avevano fatto.

John Watson doveva morire, così Sherlock avrebbe capito cosa significasse non avere quello che si voleva disperatamente.

 

 

Sherlock si presentò al ristorante vestito elegantemente e sfoderando il suo innegabile fascino.

Irene lo stava già aspettando.

Il vestito che indossava aveva una scollatura provocante che non lasciava spazio alla fantasia.

“Pensavo che non saresti venuto. – sorrise la donna – Spero di non aver rovinato i tuoi piani.”

Sherlock sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.

Il sorriso della donna era falso.

I suoi occhi cercavano di nascondere la rabbia e la gelosia che le bruciavano l’anima.

 

 

John stava andando in ospedale.

Dato che era stato prelevato dagli uomini di Mycroft prima della fine del suo turno di servizio, si era offerto di sostituire un collega malato nel turno di notte.

Non fece caso all’auto nera che si avvicinava a lui, lentamente.

Non fece caso ai due uomini che ne scesero, se non quando lo afferrarono ed uno gli infilò un ago nel collo.

John non poté fare nulla per combattere la droga che gli entrò subito in circolo.

Gli uomini lo caricarono nell’auto, che si allontanò sgommando nella notte.

 

 

Sherlock non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Irene non aveva mai introdotto l’argomento delle fotografie, ma aveva mantenuto la conversazione su argomenti innocui e vaghi.

Sherlock era molto perplesso.

Aveva sfoderato le proprie capacità seduttive, ma sembrava che Irene ne fosse immune.

La serata stava procedendo in maniera noiosa ed improduttiva.

Ogni tanto il cellulare di Sherlock vibrava, ma lui non lo aveva preso, per evitare che Irene pensasse che non fosse interessato a lei.

Appena finito di mangiare il dolce, Irene gli fece un gran sorriso:

“È stata una serata interessante. – disse – Ora, però, devo andare. Ho un altro appuntamento.”

Sherlock le prese una mano:

“Mi lasci così in fretta? – chiese in tono disperato – Ti sei annoiata con me?”

Irene sorrise con le labbra, ma non con gli occhi:

“Oh, io mi sono divertita, ma mi divertirò di più la prossima volta che ci vedremo.”

Si alzò, senza che Sherlock potesse fare nulla per fermarla.

Sempre più perplesso, Sherlock estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca.

C’erano sei chiamate perse e dieci messaggi.

Le chiamate erano di Sarah Sawyer e Greg Lestrade, come pure i messaggi.

Lesse i messaggi ed avevano tutti lo stesso contenuto: John non si era presentato al lavoro e non riuscivano a rintracciarlo.

Sherlock impallidì e si alzò, facendo il numero di Lestrade:

“Cosa è successo?” chiese senza preamboli appena l’uomo gli rispose.

“Abbiamo delle riprese fatte dalla telecamera di una banca davanti a cui John passa quando va in ospedale. – rispose Lestrade in tono grave – Sherlock, mi dispiace, ma qualcuno ha rapito John.”

Il cuore di Sherlock perse un colpo e si sentì mancare l’aria.

No.

Non poteva essere vero

Perché John era stato rapito?

E da chi?

Sherlock ricordò la rabbia che aveva visto negli occhi di Irene.

Ripensò alla strana serata appena trascorsa con quella donna manipolatrice e fredda.

Era stata lei.

Lei aveva preso John.

Sherlock non capiva cosa volesse quella donna da loro, ma lo avrebbe scoperto.

Ed avrebbe riportato John a casa.

 

 

Dopo aver parlato con Lestrade, Sherlock telefonò a Mycroft:

“Irene ha fatto rapire John. – esordì senza preamboli – Sto andando a casa di quella donna.”

“Pensi che John possa essere lì?” domandò Mycroft scettico.

“Assolutamente no. – rispose Sherlock – Però troverò qualche indizio. Deve essermi sfuggito qualcosa, Mycroft, e non mi perdonerò mai, se quella donna farà del male a John a causa della mia stupidità.”

“Mantieni la calma, Sherlock. – lo esortò Mycroft – Farsi prendere dal rimorso e dalla paura non ti aiuterà a riportare John a casa.”

Sherlock riattaccò.

Arrivato a casa di Irene Adler, la trovò buia e vuota.

Lestrade lo aveva raggiunto con i suoi uomini per aiutarlo nelle ricerche.

Dopo pochi minuti, arrivò anche Mycroft.

Stavano rivoltando la casa, quando Sally Donovan li chiamò dalla stanza privata di Irene:

“Presto! – urlò – Venite a vedere!”

Si precipitarono da lei.

La stanza aveva una porta scorrevole segreta, oltre la quale c’era una piccola stanzetta.

All’interno della stanzetta, tre pareti erano coperte da ritagli di giornale e da fotografie di Sherlock.

Nella quarta parete, dei monitor mostravano la cucina ed il salotto dell’appartamento di John e Sherlock.

In terra, vicino ad una delle pareti, c’erano i resti di un bicchiere.

La faccia di John era stata cancellata dalle fotografie usando delle forbici od un coltello appuntito.

Il giovane Holmes impallidì:

“Le ho fatto credere di essere interessato a lei. – sussurrò – Poi mi ha visto fare l’amore con John.”

Un silenzio terrificante calò nella piccola stanza.

Anthea fece irruzione nella stanzetta come una ventata di aria fresca:

“Abbiamo un indirizzo. – disse senza rendersi conto della tensione presente nella stanza – I tecnici sono riusciti a ricostruire il percorso delle auto dei rapitori e di Irene. Pensiamo di sapere dove siano.”

 

 

Quando John riprese conoscenza, era nudo ed appeso al soffitto attraverso delle corde che gli legavano i polsi e gli permettevano di sfiorare appena il pavimento.

La stanza era fredda ed umida.

Sembrava un magazzino abbandonato.

Poteva sentire i topi che si muovevano rapidi per la stanza, squittendo sinistramente.

Irene arrivò quasi subito, indossando una tuta simile a quelle degli addetti alla scientifica della polizia per raccogliere prove sulla scena del crimine.

Quello che colpì John, furono i suoi occhi: freddi, furiosi, terribili.

“Cosa vuole da me?” chiese John con voce rauca.

“Vedi, caro dottore, il tuo amante si è preso gioco di me ed ora sarai tu a pagare. – rispose la donna – Sono mesi che lo osservo, che lo studio, che sogno di fare l’amore con lui, costringendolo a supplicarmi per farlo venire. Ed ora, scopro che quello che voglio per me, lui lo dona a te. A TE!”

Irene uscì dal campo visivo di John che, dopo pochi istanti, si sentì colpire alla schiena.

Preso alla sprovvista, John urlò.

Non si trattava di una semplice frusta, ma di qualcosa con più diramazioni che colpirono violentemente vari punti della schiena di John.

“Lui ha accarezzato la tua pelle. – gridava Irene, mentre continuava a colpire – Lui ha baciato la tua bocca. Lui ha passato la sua lingua su ogni parte del tuo corpo. Lui è entrato in te. E ha deriso ME!”

Irene si fermò, ansimante per lo sforzo di colpire John ed urlare la propria rabbia.

John provava dolore in ogni parte del proprio corpo.

Sentiva il sangue scorrere dalle ferite.

La gola gli faceva male a causa delle urla che non era riuscito a trattenere.

Lacrime salate gli solcavano il viso.

Irene riapparve davanti a lui mentre si infilava un paio di occhiali di plastica trasparente e si copriva i capelli con il cappuccio della tuta:

“Ed ora, caro John, ti leverò ogni centimetro di quella pelle che lui ha toccato ed amato, invece di accarezzare e fare l’amore con me.”

Nelle mani della donna apparve un contenitore e ne spruzzò il contenuto verso John.

L’acido ribollì a contatto con la pelle e con il sangue.

John urlò come non avrebbe mai creduto di poter fare.

Al secondo spruzzo, John cadde in una pietosa voragine di incoscienza nera e profonda.

 

 

Quando la polizia fece irruzione nella stanza, Irene Adler si stava levando il cappuccio dalla testa.

Era sudata ed ansimante, ma soddisfatta.

L’odore nauseabondo di carne bruciata riempiva la stanza, malgrado fosse enorme.

Nessuno capì cosa fosse il corpo appeso, fino a quando non emise un flebile lamento.

L’urlo di Sherlock fu straziante:

“JOHN!”

Cercò di precipitarsi da lui, ma fu bloccato da Mycroft e Lestrade, che furono costretti a trascinarlo via, chiamando in aiuto anche altri uomini.

I medici arrivarono e cercarono di capire come aiutare l’essere martoriato che non conoscevano, ma non ci fu nulla da fare.

Una compassionevole morte si portò via quello che era rimasto del dottor John Watson.

Quando i medici uscirono dalla stanza, non ebbero bisogno di dire nulla:

“Ha finito di soffrire. – sussurrò uno cercando di consolare Sherlock – Non si poteva fare nulla per salvarlo e la morte è stata una liberazione.”

Sherlock era impietrito.

Sally Donovan stava portando fuori Irene Adler e lui la afferrò per un braccio.

“Perché?” urlò con disperazione.

“Mai prendersi gioco di una donna innamorata, mio piccolo Sherlock. – rispose Irene con un ghigno malefico – Perché non c’è nulla di più terribile della furia di una donna gelosa e tradita.”

“John non ti ha fatto nulla!” esclamò sconvolto Sherlock.

“Non mi ha fatto nulla? – ripeté la donna incredula – Ha preso il MIO posto accanto a te. Nessuno può portarmi via quello che voglio senza pagarne le conseguenze. E non credere che io pagherò per la morte del tuo piccolo giocattolino. Ricorda che io ho sempre quelle foto.”

Irene iniziò a ridere.

Una risata folle.

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia.

Il suo amore meraviglioso e dolce gli era stato strappato via.

Il suo amore bellissimo ed altruista era stato assassinato, perché lui non aveva capito con chi avesse a che fare.

Aveva sbagliato.

Aveva commesso un errore terrificante e John ne aveva subito le conseguenze.

L’urlo di Sherlock lacerò l’aria.

Un urlo lungo, profondo, disperato.

Un urlo senza fine.


	3. La spia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John si incontrano in Afghanistan, ma qualcuno trama nell'ombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iniziamo con il dire che per questo capitolo sono stata ispirata dal serial killer The Reaper di Criminal Minds, giusto perché non pensiate che quella sadica sia io.
> 
> Il “cattivo” di turno è Sebastian Moran, che nella serie tv non dice molto.
> 
> Pronti con i fazzoletti?
> 
> Buona lettura!

Afghanistan.

Faceva caldo.

Davvero molto caldo.

Ed erano sul blindato.

Appena avessero messo un piede fuori, si sarebbero sciolti come neve al sole.

Il capitano John Watson sentiva il sudore scendergli lungo la schiena, lungo il viso.

Stava sudando in parti in cui credeva fosse impossibile sudare.

Avrebbe voluto levarsi di dosso il giubbotto antiproiettile ed il casco, ma non poteva.

Erano in missione di soccorso.

Una pattuglia inglese era incappata in un agguato ed aveva chiesto rinforzi, oltre alla presenza di un medico, perché c’erano dei feriti.

Il capitano John Watson era lì per quello.

Lui era il medico.

Quando arrivarono sul luogo dell’agguato, scesero con circospezione, ma la situazione si era stabilizzata e tutto era tranquillo.

“Dove sono i feriti?” chiese John, scendendo dal blindato, con la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

Un soldato con le pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione dello scontro gli fece un cenno.

I feriti erano tre.

John li squadrò velocemente: uno aveva una ferita di striscio ad un braccio, un altro aveva un grosso livido alla tempia ed il terzo era ferito ad una gamba.

Fortunatamente nessuno dei tre era in pericolo di vita.

John si diresse verso quello ferito alla gamba.

“Buongiorno. – disse all’uomo moro – Devo tagliare il pantalone per vedere la ferita.”

“Non ci hanno nemmeno presentati e tu vuoi già togliermi i vestiti di dosso?” chiese il ferito, con una smorfia di dolore.

John lo guardò negli occhi.

Erano di un azzurro cangiante, tendente al verde.

“Colonnello Sebastian Moran.” si presentò con un sorriso l’uomo.

“Capitano John Watson.” ricambiò il dottore.

“Spero che tu sia un medico vero e non uno dei soliti macellai che mandano in missione all’estero.” trattenne un grugnito di dolore, mentre John tagliava il tessuto del pantalone.

“Ho un pezzo di carta che asserisce questo.” ribatté John, mentre spostava il lembo di tessuto dalla ferita, cercando di fare meno male possibile all’uomo.

Controllò accuratamente la ferita.

La pallottola era entrata ed uscita, senza ledere l’osso.

John prese dell’acqua, pulì la ferita, poi la disinfettò.

Quando il disinfettante arrivò a contatto con la ferita, Moran si irrigidì e strinse i denti.

“Mi spiace che faccia male. – disse John, muovendo delicatamente le garze sulla ferita – Non è grave e non ci sarà bisogno di punti.”

“Va bene. – ribatté Moran a denti stretti – Hai una mano molto delicata, John.”

John gli rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento:

“Ho quasi finito. Devo fasciare la ferita. Poi la caricheremo sul blindato e torneremo al campo.”

Moran si avvicinò al volto di John e gli sussurrò:

“Mi terrai la mano per tutto il tragitto?”

John lo fissò interdetto.

Non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno così sfrontato, ma non poteva negare che avesse un suo fascino.

“Non credo che ne abbia bisogno, colonnello.” gli rispose John, formale.

“Mettetelo sul blindato.” ordinò e si occupò degli altri due feriti.

 

 

Erano tornati alla base senza problemi.

John era andato in infermeria con i feriti.

Insieme ad un altro collega, valutarono le ferite con più calma e procedettero a fare la medicazione definitiva ai tre feriti.

John si trovò a medicare ancora Moran.

“Per quanto tempo dovrò tenere la fasciatura?” chiese il colonnello.

“Per la prossima settimana non è il caso che esca dall’infermeria. – rispose John – Poi basterà un po’ di terapia fisica. La pallottola non ha fatto danni e la ferita si dovrebbe rimarginare in fretta.”

“Mi aiuterai tu con la terapia?” la voce di Moran era calda e profonda.

John si chiese se stesse veramente flirtando con lui.

“Ci sono degli infermieri bravissimi addetti alla fisioterapia.” Rispose, sempre in modo formale.

“Tu non stacchi mai John? – domandò Moran con un sorriso malizioso – Cosa fai per divertirti, quando non spogli sconosciuti in mezzo al nulla?”

Decisamente ci stava provando.

John non sapeva se esserne lusingato o preoccupato.

Non aveva ancora incontrato Sherlock, ma sapeva che sarebbe arrivato.

John non era mai stato un tipo da avventure di una notte e non avrebbe iniziato ora.

“Leggo. – rispose in tono secco – Ora, colonnello, riposi.”

John stava per andarsene, ma Moran lo afferrò per un polso:

“Non resti a farmi compagnia? Mi annoio. Mi sembri uno che conosca tanti bei giochetti.”

John arrossì e lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Ho altri pazienti da visitare.” sibilò in tono gelido.

Moran lo lasciò andare con una risata.

 

 

Il giorno dopo, John stava facendo il giro di visite per controllare i feriti ed i malati presenti in infermeria.

Arrivò da Moran e prese la cartella clinica dai piedi del letto, leggendola con attenzione.

Cambiò la medicazione e controllò che non vi fossero segni di infezione.

Tutto senza dire una parola.

Moran gli sorrise imbarazzato:

“Non volevo metterti a disagio. – esordì – Non so cosa mi sia preso ieri. Forse è stata la troppa adrenalina che avevo in circolo.”

John lo guardò negli occhi.

Non riusciva a stabilire se fosse sincero o se avesse semplicemente cambiato tattica.

Se ci fosse stato Sherlock, lo avrebbe dedotto in pochi secondi.

John sentì una fitta al cuore fortissima.

Sherlock gli mancava moltissimo.

Si chiese quando si sarebbero riuniti.

Perché non poteva nemmeno prendere in considerazione la possibilità che non si incontrassero.

Malgrado non fosse Sherlock, comunque, c’era qualcosa in Moran che lo metteva a disagio.

“Probabilmente.” Ribatté secco.

“Non potremmo ricominciare da capo?” chiese Moran.

John valutò che non ci fosse nulla di male a mantenere rapporti civili con Moran:

“Non è successo niente di che. – disse – Sono cose che capitano, quando si è sotto un forte stress.”

Moran sorrise:

“Grazie. Sono il colonnello Sebastian Moran.” Si presentò allungando una mano.

“Capitano John Watson.” Ricambiò, nuovamente, il dottore, prendendo la mano che gli veniva porta.

Moran la strinse con forza e non la lasciò andare facilmente.

“Mani così forti eppure così delicate. – sussurrò – Scommetto che sai fare cose fantastiche, con queste mani, dottore.”

Non aggiunse altro, lasciando sottintendere molte cose.

Quell’uomo doveva restare in infermeria una settimana.

John pensò che sarebbe stata una lunga settimana.

 

 

La settimana era quasi al termine.

John aveva tentato di stare il più lontano possibile da Moran, ma non era stato semplice.

Durante il proprio turno, John doveva garantire assistenza a tutti i pazienti.

Se Moran chiamava, John doveva andare.

Moran approfittava di ogni occasione in cui fossero soli per chiamare John, con qualche scusa, ed allungare le mani per toccarlo.

All’inizio, si era accontentato di sfiorargli una mano, una gamba, la schiena.

John aveva fatto finta di non accorgersene nella vana speranza che l’uomo si scoraggiasse e la smettesse.

Invece, la sua resistenza lo aveva reso ancora più desiderabile agli occhi del colonnello.

Ormai sulla via della guarigione, Moran aveva approfittato del fatto che ci fossero solo loro due in infermeria per sorprendere John alle spalle e bloccarlo con la faccia sulla scrivania, in modo che non potesse opporre resistenza.

“Mi lasci!” aveva ringhiato John, sentendosi impotente.

Moran aveva sogghignato e gli aveva sussurrato in un orecchio:

“Stai per fare il sesso più fantastico che tu abbia mai fatto.”

Prima che Moran potesse fare qualsiasi altra mossa, entrò il maggiore James Sholto.

Moran aveva dovuto lasciare andare John che, rosso in viso, aveva chiesto a Sholto cosa volesse:

“Ci sono dei cittadini afghani che chiedono assistenza medica. – rispose – Hanno della gente che sta male, ma non vogliono entrare nella base, per paura di essere fatti prigionieri. Dovrebbe venire con me.”

John prese la cassetta del pronto soccorso e lo seguì.

Mentre stavano andando al confine del campo, Sholto chiese:

“Va tutto bene, capitano? Vuole raccontarmi qualcosa?”

John non sapeva bene come spiegare quello che era successo.

Sarebbe stata la sua parola contro quella di Moran.

“Tutto bene, signore.” Rispose con voce cupa.

Sholto decise di lasciare perdere.

 

 

John finì di soccorrere gli afghani malati e fu convocato nel quartier generale.

Mentre aspettava davanti alla porta del Generale Richard Foster, si chiese cosa avesse fatto per essere chiamato dal responsabile del campo in persona.

Quando entrò, insieme al Generale c’era anche il maggiore Sholto.

“Si accomodi, capitano. – gli sorrise il generale – Vorrei parlarle del colonnello Moran.”

John obbedì.

“Il maggiore Sholto mi ha riferito quello che ha visto oggi, in infermeria. È da molto tempo che Moran la infastidisce?”

John sollevò appena lo sguardo sul maggiore.

Si sentiva inadeguato.

Un militare doveva sapersi difendere, in ogni circostanza.

E lui non era riuscito a farlo.

Il generale si alzò e si andò a mettere di fronte a John, appoggiandosi alla scrivania:

“Il colonnello Moran fa parte delle forze speciali. – disse in tono dolce – Nessuno si aspetta che un medico, per quanto abbia ricevuto un addestramento militare, possa sopraffare un uomo con la preparazione di Moran.”

John divenne rosso in viso, abbassò gli occhi e strinse le mani sulle ginocchia così forte da sentire le unghie attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni:

“Ha iniziato a molestarmi verbalmente e fisicamente da quando ci siamo conosciuti.” Sussurrò.

“Mi dispiace. – sospirò il generale – Moran non è nuovo a comportamenti di questo tipo. È stato accusato di molestie e stupro nei confronti di molti sottoposti, ma non è mai stato condannato. Ha una famiglia potente alle spalle, che lo copre e lo protegge. Voglio che lei stia il più lontano possibile da quell’uomo. E che stia attento. Se dovesse continuare, voglio che venga a dirmelo senza farsi scrupoli. Non permetterò che quel bastardo continui a fare i propri porci comodi. Non nel mio campo. Non con i miei uomini.”

John gli sorrise, grato:

“Lo farò, signore.”

“Bene. – disse Foster tornando a sedere dietro la scrivania – Ora torni pure in infermeria. Moran è stato dimesso.”

John si alzò, si irrigidì facendo il saluto militare al generale e fece un cenno col capo a Sholto.

Nella sala d’attesa del generale, c’era un uomo che aspettava di essere ricevuto.

John incrociò il suo sguardo e lo riconobbe subito: Sherlock era arrivato!

 

 

Anche Sherlock lo riconobbe ed avrebbe voluto abbracciare e baciare John, ma non poteva, perché in questa vita non si erano ancora incontrati.

Fecero finta di non conoscersi.

Sherlock entrò nell’ufficio del generale.

“Benvenuto in Afghanistan, signor Holmes. – lo salutò Foster, alzandosi in piedi ed allungandogli la mano – La comunicazione di suo fratello Mycroft era piuttosto vaga, ma mi ha incuriosito e preoccupato.”

“C’è una spia fra i suoi ufficiali. – lo informò Sherlock – Qualcuno che lavora per un uomo di nome James Moriarty e che vende al miglior offerente le informazioni sullo spiegamento di forze e contingenti in ogni parte del mondo. Dalle indagini svolte, abbiamo ristretto il campo dei sospetti a questi quattro nomi.”

Sherlock allungò un biglietto al generale che lesse i nomi:

“Quattro pessimi elementi – disse in tono duro – Non mi meraviglio che uno di loro sia un traditore. Come pensa di smascherarlo?”

“Domani lei li chiamerà nel suo ufficio uno alla volta. – rispose Sherlock – Darà ad ognuno una certa informazione riservata. In base a quella che arriverà sul mercato, sapremo chi è la spia.”

“Lei starà al campo?” chiese Foster.

“Sì. – confermò Sherlock – Devo parlare con la spia per scoprire dove si nasconda il suo capo.”

Foster annuì.

 

 

Uscito dall’ufficio di Foster, Sherlock andò verso l’infermeria e le abitazioni attigue, occupate da medici ed infermieri.

Aveva sentito il segretario del generale salutare i due uomini usciti dall’ufficio di Foster, quindi sapeva che il cognome di John era Watson.

Cercò nelle abitazioni e trovò la struttura prefabbricata in cui viveva John.

Bussò.

John spalancò la porta.

I due uomini si guardarono, sorridendosi felici.

Non si accorsero nemmeno di essere finiti uno nelle braccia dell’altro e di baciarsi con passione.

Sherlock spinse John dentro la casa e sbatté la porta.

 

 

Sebastian Moran aveva assistito alla scena dall’angolo del prefabbricato di fronte.

Stava sorvegliando la casa di John per potervi entrare e prendere quello che voleva.

Ora la rabbia montò dentro di lui.

Quel piccolo miserabile dottore si era negato ed aveva fatto il prezioso per tutto quel tempo, per poi buttarsi fra braccia del primo arrivato.

Non aveva bisogno di vedere cosa accadesse in quella casa.

Sapeva che John Watson avrebbe aperto le gambe per quel civile sconosciuto, come la puttana che era.

Avrebbe pagato a caro prezzo l’insolenza di averlo respinto.

 

 

Nel prefabbricato, Sherlock e John si staccarono, senza fiato.

“Finalmente ti ho trovato!” sbottò Sherlock, passando a baciare il collo di John.

John iniziò a spogliarsi, mentre Sherlock continuava a baciarlo ed accarezzarlo.

Quando fu nudo, John allontanò da sé Sherlock, che fissò i propri occhi color del ghiaccio in quelli azzurri profondi del dottore.

John gli sfilò la giacca, facendola volare su una poltroncina.

Gli sfilò la camicia dai pantaloni ed iniziò a slacciarne i bottoni con una lentezza calcolata.

Per ogni bottone che slacciava, John allargava la camicia scoprendo un pezzo della pelle di Sherlock, coprendolo di baci e leccandolo, fino a quando non apriva il bottone seguente.

Sherlock gemeva impaziente.

Arrivato ai pantaloni, John li aprì, facendoli scivolare lungo le lunghe gambe di Sherlock, poi abbassò gli slip.

L’erezione di Sherlock venne liberata, con un sospiro di piacere da parte di Holmes.

John sorrise.

In ginocchio davanti a Sherlock, accarezzò con la lingua il pene duro, provocando altri gemiti di piacere, che aumentarono di volume, quando John lo prese completamente in bocca.

Sherlock affondò le mani nei capelli corti del dottore, spingendo il suo viso verso il proprio corpo, in modo che non abbandonasse la sua erezione eccitata.

John mosse la testa, la lingua e la bocca, fino a quando Sherlock venne, con un urlo di piacere.

Sherlock spinse John sul pavimento e prese in mano l’erezione del dottore, lavorandola lentamente e dolcemente.

Sentendo il proprio pene diventare nuovamente duro, Sherlock mise John sulle ginocchia, facendogli appoggiare le mani alla poltroncina e lo penetrò, mentre con una mano continuava a stimolare il pene del dottore.

John venne con un gemito di piacere.

Sherlock continuò a muoversi dentro di lui, sempre più velocemente e profondamente, fino a quando entrambi raggiunsero l’orgasmo, chiamando i reciproci nomi.

Collassarono sul pavimento, con Sherlock che avvolse John con le braccia e le gambe, in un gesto di possessiva protezione.

 

 

Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo indefinito.

John accarezzava le braccia di Sherlock, che aveva ripreso a baciargli il collo.

“Mi sei mancato tanto. – mormorò John – Ho temuto che stavolta non ci trovassimo.”

“Non potrà mai accadere. – borbottò Sherlock – Io ti troverò sempre, dovessi girare per tutto il mondo.”

John rise:

“Questa volta hai proprio dovuto farlo. – disse – Guarda dove ci siamo incontrati.”

“Però ora siamo insieme. – ribatté Sherlock, spostandosi sul corpo di John e bloccandogli i polsi a terra – Chissà quanti di questi soldati ti hanno fatto gli occhi dolci, mentre io ero lontano.”

“Io amo solo te.” Sussurrò John fissandolo negli occhi.

“Allora dimostramelo. – lo sfidò Sherlock con tono irriverente – Sei pronto a soddisfare ogni mia voglia, capitano Watson?”

“E tu sei pronto a soddisfare le mie?” ribatté John con un sorriso malizioso.

Sherlock ghignò.

Non dormirono molto quella notte.

 

 

Era l’alba, quando Sherlock lasciò con circospezione l’alloggio di John.

Andò nell’ufficio di Foster.

Si era accordato per assistere, non visto, ai colloqui del generale con i quattro sospettati.

Una volta consegnati i messaggi, Sherlock uscì dal proprio nascondiglio.

Rimase in attesa di notizie da Mycroft, seduto nell’ufficio del generale, pensando alla notte appena trascorsa con John e immaginando le seguenti.

 

 

John si stava facendo la doccia.

Aveva il turno del pomeriggio, quindi poteva tornare a letto e recuperare qualche ora di sonno.

Inoltre, era un po’ indolenzito.

Il suo attuale corpo non era abituato alle attività fisiche a cui lo aveva sottoposto la notte precedente.

Non si accorse dell’intruso.

Moran lo colpì al collo, facendolo svenire, senza che John potesse fare nulla per evitarlo.

 

 

Quando riprese i sensi, John era nudo, legato mani e piedi ad un letto sconosciuto ed imbavagliato.

Moran era ai piedi del letto.

Aveva appena spento il computer e si alzò dalla scrivania, girandosi verso il dottore.

“Oh, sei sveglio! – disse con un sorriso maligno sulle labbra – Allora possiamo iniziare.”

Anche Moran era nudo.

Si mise a cavalcioni su John.

Solo a quel punto il dottore notò il pugnale nella sua mano.

Spalancò gli occhi, tentando di liberarsi e di gridare.

Tutto quello che ottenne, fu di causare a Moran una risata sadica:

“Mi hai preso per un dilettante, mio bel cagnolino? – sibilò con sguardo furioso – Pensi che non sappia legare ed imbavagliare una puttana come te? Ti ho visto con quel civile, ieri sera. Immagino che si sia divertito, mentre ti sbatteva. Ora tocca a me prendermi il mio piacere.”

Detto questo, infilò la lama del pugnale nel corpo di John, facendolo entrare lentamente fino al manico, poi rigirò la lama.

Il corpo di John si irrigidì, mentre il dottore cercava di divincolarsi e di gridare.

Inutilmente.

Moran estrasse la lama e la infilò in un altro punto del corpo di John, muovendola sempre nello stesso modo.

“Sai in quanti punti del corpo posso infilarti la lama, provocandoti tanto dolore, ma senza ucciderti? – chiese Moran in tono canzonatorio – Stai per scoprirlo. Però, non ti preoccupare. Alla fine morirai dissanguato. Non ti azzardare a svenire. Ti perderesti tutto il divertimento.”

Con una risata feroce, estrasse la lama e ricominciò da un’altra parte.

John non riusciva a perdere i sensi, anche se lo sperava con tutto se stesso.

Alla settima coltellata, Moran venne, sporcando il corpo di John con il proprio sperma.

Anche il colonnello rimase sorpreso della cosa.

Si fermò un attimo dal pugnalare John:

“Wow! Non mi era mai capitato di avere un orgasmo così potente! Forse c’è qualcosa di vero, in quella teoria degli strizzacervelli, per cui, pugnalare qualcuno, equivale a replicare l’atto sessuale della penetrazione. – fissò gli occhi di John, rossi per le lacrime che scivolavano senza che nemmeno lui se ne accorgesse – Ricominciamo e vediamo che succede.”

 

 

Nell’ufficio di Foster, un impaziente Sherlock stava camminando avanti ed indietro, mentre il generale leggeva e firmava rapporti.

A fianco della scrivania si trovava il maggiore Sholto, mentre fuori la sua squadra era in attesa di fare irruzione nell’abitazione dell’ufficiale traditore.

Finalmente il cellulare di Sherlock vibrò:

“Stai diventando lento, Mycroft!” rispose Holmes.

Ascoltò quello che gli disse il fratello e chiuse il cellulare con un gesto secco, senza salutare:

“Sebastian Moran.”

Sul viso del generale apparve un’espressione furiosa:

“Maledetto bastardo! Ecco perché crea tanti problemi. Si fa spostare da un campo all’altro per poter avere informazioni su varie operazioni. – si rivolse al maggiore – Lo vada ad arrestare.”

“Vengo con lei. – disse Sherlock – Sono mesi che gli corro dietro e voglio essere presente al suo arresto.”

Sholto e Foster si guardarono.

Il generale annuì e i due uomini uscirono, diretti all’abitazione di Sebastian Moran.

 

 

Il colonnello aveva liberato John dalle corde e dal bavaglio, perché non aveva più le forze per combattere.

“Ti … ti … prego … basta. – supplicò John con un filo di voce – Per … favore … non … ancora …”

“Sono io che decido quando è abbastanza!” sibilò il colonnello.

Moran riprese a infilare la lama nel corpo di John.

Quando si rese conto che il pene era diventato di nuovo duro, buttò il coltello in terra, alzò le gambe di John e lo penetrò con violenza e rabbia, muovendosi dentro di lui con forza e brutalità.

John si irrigidì appena per l’intrusione.

Era così debole, da non riuscire a sentire nemmeno il dolore che l’uomo gli stava provocando.

Moran era così preso da quello che stava facendo, da non accorgersi dell’irruzione della squadra di Sholto.

Gli uomini di Sholto lo strapparono via dal corpo di John.

Sherlock era subito dietro loro.

Quando riconobbe l’uomo sanguinante sul letto, il cuore si fermò:

“NO! JOHN!”

Sherlock si precipitò al fianco di John.

Sholto ordinò ad uno dei suoi uomini di correre a chiamare i soccorsi ed il generale Foster.

Gli occhi azzurri del biondo dottore avevano perso la loro luce brillante, ma si illuminarono leggermente, riconoscendo quelli color del ghiaccio dell’uomo che lo chiamava:

“Sher … lock – bisbigliò John agonizzante – Mi … di … spia … ce … non … non … so … no … riusci … non … mi … disp … non … ti … ho … trad … mi … non …”

Sherlock prese il volto di John fra le mani, non sapendo da che parte iniziare per soccorrerlo.

Il corpo di John era sporco di sangue che veniva dalle innumerevoli ferite che Moran gli aveva provocato.

“Shhh … va tutto bene. – gli disse dolcemente – Non è stata colpa tua. Lo so, amore mio. Non mi lasciare.”

John gli sorrise, ma chiuse gli occhi.

Sherlock lo chiamò freneticamente, ma Sholto ne sentì il polso: John era morto.

Sherlock era impietrito.

Si erano appena ritrovati e lo aveva girà perso.

Un’ira gelida si impossessò di lui.

Prese il pugnale con cui Moran aveva colpito John e si mise davanti al colonnello.

“Non puoi uccidermi. – lo canzonò – Ti servo vivo. Le informazioni che ti posso dare, valgono più della vita di quella puttana bionda. E, poi, a lui ha fatto piacere compiacermi.”

Il sorriso irriverente venne cancellato dal viso di Moran dalla pugnalata che Sherlock gli inferse, senza dire una parola.

Sholto allontanò Sherlock dal colonnello.

“Mi hai ferito! – sbottò Moran, sorpreso e furioso – Ti farò a pezzi, per questo. Nessuno può toccarmi senza pagarne le conseguenze.”

Prima che Moran potesse aggiungere altro, Sholto estrasse il pugnale e lo colpì a sua volta.

L’espressione incredula sul viso di Moran si trasformò presto in una smorfia di terrore.

Ogni soldato presente nella stanza, estrasse il pugnale e colpì Moran, fino a quando stramazzò a terra.

Morto.

 

 

Quando Foster entrò nell’alloggio di Moran, lo trovò riverso a terra, in una pozza di sangue.

Sul letto di Moran un corpo era stato pietosamente coperto da un lenzuolo.

L’unica cosa che si vedesse dell’altro cadavere era la mano che Sherlock stava tenendo fra le sue.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese Foster.

“Il colonnello Moran ho opposto resistenza, signore. – rispose Sholto – Non abbiamo potuto fare altro che ucciderlo.”

Foster guardò il corpo di Moran.

“Chi lo ha ucciso?” domandò in tono freddo.

“Io.” Rispose Sholto.

“Io.” Rispose un altro soldato, seguito da ogni militare presente nella stanza.

Il generale guardò verso il letto.

“Di chi è il corpo sul letto?”

“È il capitano John Watson, signore. – rispose sempre Sholto – Moran lo ha torturato e stuprato, portandolo alla morte.”

Sul viso di Foster apparve un’espressione triste perché non era riuscito a proteggere il dottore da quello psicopatico che lo aveva preso di mira.

“Signor Holmes.” Foster cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.

Sherlock non alzò nemmeno gli occhi:

“Conoscevo John da tantissimo tempo. Lo amavo. Lo avevo appena ritrovato. E l’ho già perso.”

Foster si guardò intorno.

Non avrebbe perso uomini validi e valorosi, perché avevano posto fine alla vita di un miserabile bastardo, una spia, uno stupratore assassino.

 

 

L’aereo che riportava Sherlock Holmes in Inghilterra, era lo stesso che rimpatriava la salma di John Watson.

Erano stati insieme per così poco tempo, che il cuore spezzato di Sherlock non avrebbe mai trovato pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povero John … e povero Sherlock!!!!
> 
> E volete dargli torto se ha imposto la sua decisione?
> 
>  
> 
> Chi voglia dirmi le sue impressioni sul racconto è sempre benvenuto.  
> Vi lascio con il toto “chi ucciderà John nel prossimo capitolo”?
> 
> Ci sarebbe anche il toto “come lo uccide”, ma di sadici basto io!!!!! ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Per chi voglia la risposta, l’appuntamento è per mercoledì!
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un serial killer imperversa per le strade di Londra. I giornali lo hanno chiamato "il killer dei biondini" perchè uccide uomini biondi e di bassa statura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo di “Futuri imperfetti”.  
> Non vi anticipo chi uccida John, perché penso che non sia così facilmente deducibile chi sia il “cattivo” in questo capitolo.  
> Poi, probabilmente, mi sbaglio e tutti sapete benissimo che l’assassino sia … 
> 
> Capisco che si possa mettere in dubbio il mio amore per John, ma vi garantisco che lo adoro.  
> Tutto ha un suo perché, in questa serie, e non è detto che nemmeno Sherlock sappia davvero cosa stia accadendo veramente.   
> Spero di essere stata abbastanza sibillina da stimolare la vostra curiosità.  
> E di riuscire a realizzare quello che mi frulla in testa!
> 
> Fazzoletti a portata di mano?  
> Allora, buona lettura!

Lestrade aveva telefonato loro nel cuore della notte.

La voce dell’ispettore era sconvolta.

Eppure, non era certo il primo cadavere che vedeva.

Quando Sherlock Holmes e John Watson arrivarono sulla scena del crimine, notarono subito i volti sconvolti degli agenti.

Alcuni erano giovani, ma vedere dei veterani con quelle espressioni costernate, sorprese molto i due uomini.

Era soprattutto il modo in cui guardavano John che risultava strano.

Videro Lestrade in piedi, come pietrificato, abbastanza in disparte, mentre Anderson stava procedendo con i rilievi di routine.

“Sarà la presenza di Anderson a sconvolgere tutti quanti.” disse Sherlock in tono acido.

“Sherlock non cominciare. – lo ammonì bonariamente John – Sai che lui fa solo il proprio lavoro.”

“Male.” sentenziò Sherlock.

John sospirò. Non era un buon inizio.

Lestrade alzò gli occhi dal cadavere:

“Benvenuti, signori. – salutò in tono teso – Avrò gli incubi per mesi.”

“Per il modo in cui lavora Anderson?” chiese sarcastico Sherlock.

Anderson fissò il consulente investigativo con occhi furiosi:

“Almeno IO non sono un dilettante che crede di saperne di più dei professionisti.” ringhiò.

“Se tu sei un professionista, si spiega perché la polizia sia così inefficiente.” ribatté Sherlock, gelido.

“Ora basta. – intervenne John – Cosa abbiamo qui?”

Anderson lo guardò imbarazzato:

“Forse sarebbe meglio che lei non guardasse, dottore.”

John era sorpreso dalla richiesta di Anderson. Non erano particolarmente amici, ma l’uomo sembrava veramente preoccupato per lui.

Anche Lestrade stava fissando John in modo strano.

Questo incuriosì ancora di più il dottore, che si avvicinò al cadavere.

L’uomo assassinato era nudo, era stato torturato e gli erano stati esportati i genitali.

Quasi sicuramente era stata l’evirazione ad ucciderlo, dato che i segni delle torture non sembravano essere tali da poter provocare la morte, anche se erano da valutare bene i segni rossi intorno al collo che indicavano la possibilità che l’uomo fosse stato strangolato.

“Capisco perché siate tutti così sconvolti. – disse Watson – L’evirazione è qualcosa che colpisce i sentimenti maschili nella parte più profonda e primitiva dell’essere.”

John alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock, che lo fissava sconvolto quanto Lestrade, e sorrise:

“Non pensavo che anche tu potessi farti scombussolare da una cosa così.”

Sherlock fissò John negli occhi:

“Lo hai guardato bene?” chiese con un filo di voce.

John studiò ancora il cadavere:

“Dovrei conoscerlo? – domandò interdetto – Non mi sembra familiare.”

“Quello sei tu!” esclamò con voce strozzata Sherlock.

John osservò il cadavere con più attenzione: l’uomo non era molto alto, magro, con i capelli biondo cenere tagliati corti, dimostrava di avere tra i trentacinque ed i quaranta anni, aveva gli occhi spalancati e spenti di un azzurro inteso, la forma del viso era molto simile a quella del dottore.

“Non essere ridicolo. – sbottò – Quest’uomo ha alcune caratteristiche fisiche che possono ricordare le mie, ma non sono io!”

“Ha ragione Holmes. – disse Anderson – Quest’uomo sembra quasi il suo fratello gemello.”

John rimase sconvolto più dal fatto che Anderson stesse dando ragione a Sherlock che da quello che aveva detto:

“Non ho fratelli gemelli. – ribatté sbrigativo – E ripeto che questo povero uomo ha solo alcune delle mie caratteristiche fisiche. Punto. Non siate ridicoli. Sapete quanti uomini bassi e biondi esistano al mondo? Vogliamo cercare di capire chi gli abbia fatto questo, piuttosto che cercare somiglianze inesistenti?”

Sia Lestrade che Sherlock borbottarono un: “Certo. Hai ragione.” Che non convinse del tutto John, ma che permise di spostare l’attenzione sul cadavere, allontanandola dal dottore.

Scoprirono che l’uomo si chiamava Alexander Potter e faceva il rappresentante di vini.

Viveva a Dorchester, era di passaggio a Londra, dove non conosceva nessuno e sembrava che nessuno lo avesse visto in compagnia di qualcuno.

Le indagini andavano avanti a rilento.

 

 

Tre notti dopo, Sherlock ricevette un’altra telefonata da Lestrade, nel cuore della notte:

“Sherlock, devi venire. Ne abbiamo un altro.”

Quando Sherlock e John arrivarono sulla scena del crimine, sembrò loro di essere capitati nella ripetizione della scena di alcune notti prima.

Le stesse facce sconvolte dei poliziotti.

Le stesse occhiate a John.

Anche il cadavere aveva le stesse caratteristiche fisiche: basso e biondo.

“Secondo gli standard americani, due cadaveri non fanno un serial killer. – disse Lestrade con voce bassa – Questo, però, non ci va molto lontano. Il corpo presenta gli stessi segni di tortura e di strangolamento, ma vedrai che alla fine risulterà morto per dissanguamento, a causa dell’evirazione.”

John si chinò ad osservare il cadavere, con un’espressione di pena sul volto.

Si scoprì che l’uomo si chiamava Charles Foster, era di Portsmouth e si trovava a Londra per un convegno di dentisti.

“Due vittime casuali. – sussurrò Sherlock – L’assassino non poteva sapere che sarebbero venuti a Londra, salvo che non li conoscesse già da prima. Però, in questo caso, perché aspettare che arrivassero a Londra per ucciderli? Fate delle ricerche, ma scoprirete che questi due uomini non si conoscevano. Devono aver fatto qualcosa, qui, in città, che li ha messi in contatto con l’omicida.”

“Va bene. – ribatté Lestrade – Farò svolgere delle indagini sul loro passato, ma mi concentrerò su quello che hanno fatto da quando sono arrivati in città. Qualcosa in comune, devono pur averlo!”

“Oltre ad essere copie di John?” domandò Sherlock con un filo di voce.

Lestrade lo guardò di sottecchi:

“Non lo lascerai andare in giro da solo, vero?” chiese a bassa voce.

“Neanche per sogno! – rispose Sherlock – Già dal primo omicidio cerco di accompagnarlo ovunque e se lui si arrabbia, lo seguo senza farmi notare.”

“Se vuoi posso assegnare qualche uomo alla sua scorta. – propose Lestrade – Giusto per sicurezza. Non sappiamo dove l’assassino incontri le sue vittime e tu non puoi stare con lui ventiquattro ore al giorno.”

Sherlock fissò Lestrade sorpreso:

“Lo faresti davvero?”

“Certo! Cosa credi? – ribatté l’ispettore, quasi offeso dall’incredulità di Sherlock – Ci tengo anche io a John.”

“Grazie Gary.” disse Holmes riconoscente.

“Si chiama Greg. – lo corresse John – Per cosa lo stai ringraziando?”

I due uomini tacquero.

John passò lo sguardo da uno all’altro:

“Non sarete preoccupati per me a causa della struttura fisica di queste due vittime, vero?”

Nella domanda sembrava implicita una certa rabbia, che nessuno dei due uomini voleva vedere espressa:

“Certo che no! – ribatté Lestrade – Mi ha ringraziato perché non ho ancora chiamato l’FBI. Sai che loro hanno questa unità che si occupa di serial killer. Stavamo valutando se chiedere il loro supporto, ma abbiamo optato per il no e Sherlock mi stava ringraziando, perché non crede nelle loro capacità.”

“Certo che non ci credo. – gli tenne corda Sherlock – Figurati! La scienza del profiling. Ridicolo.”

“Hai ragione. – concordò John – È assolutamente ridicolo credere di dedurre le azioni delle persone studiandone il modo d’agire e di comportarsi.”

“Non capisco il tuo sarcasmo. – ribatté Sherlock, abbastanza offeso – Quello che faccio io è diverso da quello che fanno questi ‘profiler’, tirando ad indovinare come si comporterà un certo elemento.”

“Assolutamente vero. – lo rassicurò John – Ho detto qualcosa di diverso?”

John non riuscì a nascondere il divertimento presente nella voce.

Sherlock lo fulminò con sguardo, ma non ribatté ancora.

 

 

Il terzo cadavere venne rinvenuto tre notti dopo.

Le caratteristiche fisiche dell’uomo erano sempre le stesse.

La causa della morte era ancora dissanguamento da evirazione.

John non aveva più voglia di scherzare.

Anche lui si era reso conto che la somiglianza fisica fra le vittime non era più casuale.

Qualcuno se la stava prendendo con uomini non troppo alti, biondi, magri.

La terza vittima si chiamava Roger Bauer, viveva a Bath dove lavorava per un corriere.

Aveva fatto una consegna a Londra in sostituzione di un collega che aveva avuto un incidente.

La casualità della presenza dei tre uomini in città metteva in crisi ogni teoria su come si fossero incrociate le strade dell’assassino e delle vittime.

La polizia continuava a brancolare nel buio.

I giornali avevano battezzato l’omicida “il killer dei biondini”.

 

 

Quando entrarono nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street, trovarono Mycroft seduto nella poltrona di Sherlock, che li stava aspettando con una certa impazienza:

“Buongiorno. – esordì in tono secco – Era ora che arrivaste! Il treno per il Sussex parte fra un paio d’ore. Vi ho già fatto i biglietti ed Anthea ha quasi finito le valigie.”

John lo fissò sorpreso, mentre Sherlock era appena irritato:

“Perché dovremmo andare nel Sussex?” chiese John.

“Perché lì abbiamo una casa e sarete al sicuro fino a quando la polizia arresterà il killer dei biondini.”

John spostò uno sguardo arrabbiato su Sherlock:

“È una tua idea?” domandò, senza nemmeno celare la rabbia.

“No. – rispose Sherlock – Però non è una cattiva idea, anche se viene da Mycroft.”

John li guardò allibito:

“State scherzando, vero? Io non posso lasciare Londra. Ho un lavoro, sapete? E dei pazienti. Non posso andarmene a tempo indeterminato solo perché voi due avete delle paranoie.”

“Non sono paranoie. – ribatté Mycroft in tono calmo – Inoltre, tu sei sposato con Sherlock, fai parte della famiglia, quindi è mio dovere pensare alla tua sicurezza.”

“Ti ringrazio, Mycroft. – disse John, colpito – Mi fa piacere che tu tenga alla mia sicurezza, ma non penso di essere in pericolo. Fino ad ora l’assassino ha colpito uomini che venivano da fuori città.”

“Non è detto che non inizi ad uccidere abitanti di Londra.” Intervenne Sherlock.

John cercò di mantenere la calma:

“Capisco le vostre preoccupazioni e le apprezzo, ma non mi andrò a nascondere nel Sussex perché ci potrebbe essere la remota possibilità che questo serial killer decida di uccidermi, scegliendomi in mezzo a milioni di abitanti. Quello che possiamo fare è trovare l’assassino, così saremo tutti al sicuro. Vado a dire ad Anthea di smetterla di fare le valigie.”

John lasciò i fratelli soli nel salotto.

“Hai sposato un uomo testardo, lo sai?” chiese Mycroft un po’ contrariato.

“Ha scelto di entrare nella nostra famiglia, non poteva essere un uomo senza carattere, non credi?” ribatté Sherlock con un sorriso mesto.

Anche Mycroft sorrise:

“Proprio perché ci ha scelti, faremo in modo che non gli capiti nulla.”

“Non possiamo portarlo di peso via da Londra. – obbiettò Sherlock – Non arriveremmo alla fine della giornata. Ci ucciderebbe entrambi a mani nude.”

“Giusto. Quindi dovrà accettare la scorta dei miei uomini. – propose Mycroft alzandosi dalla poltrona – So che Greg gli ha messo alle costole alcuni dei suoi uomini, ma i miei sono più in gamba. Vedrai, Sherlock, a John non succederà nulla.”

“Grazie, Mycroft. – sussurrò Sherlock – Ti sono molto riconoscente.”

“Non permetterò che capiti nulla a John. – lo rassicurò Mycroft – Quell’uomo è troppo importante per il tuo equilibrio. Ora che hai trovato qualcuno che ti ama e ti accetta con tutti i tuoi infiniti difetti, farò in modo che non ti lasci mai più!”

 

 

Era il terzo giorno dall’ultimo omicidio.

Quella era la notte in cui il killer dei biondini avrebbe colpito ancora.

La polizia aveva diramato dei comunicati stampa, invitando tutti gli uomini che corrispondessero alla descrizione delle vittime a non uscire di casa, soprattutto da soli, e a non farsi avvicinare da persone sconosciute.

John si era dovuto fermare al lavoro oltre il suo orario normale a causa di un incidente che aveva riempito il pronto soccorso.

Aveva avvisato Sherlock che avrebbe fatto tardi e gli aveva detto che avrebbe preso un taxi per tornare a casa.

Sherlock era a Scotland Yard, a parlare con Lestrade e Mycroft del caso del serial killer.

Sapeva che gli uomini di Mycroft sorvegliavano John, quindi si sentiva tranquillo.

Quello che Sherlock, Mycroft e Lestrade non potevano sapere, era che un altro uomo con la stessa corporatura ed abiti simili a quelli di John lasciò l’ospedale pochi minuti prima del dottore.

Gli uomini di Mycroft lo seguirono e si accorsero di avere sbagliato uomo quando questi scese dal taxi davanti ad una casa che non era il 221B di Baker Street.

Gli uomini di Mycroft corsero per tornare in ospedale ed avvisarono il loro capo.

Era troppo tardi, però.

Quando arrivarono in ospedale, non c’erano più tracce di John.

Non era mai arrivato a casa.

Non rispondeva al telefono.

John era sparito nel nulla.

 

 

Sherlock era completamente nel panico.

Andava avanti ed indietro come un leone in gabbia, respirava a fatica e gridava contro il fratello maggiore:

“A chi hai affidato la sicurezza di John? Come hai potuto mettere la vita di mio marito nelle mani di due incapaci! Nemmeno gli uomini di Lestrade avrebbero saputo fare peggio!”

Mycroft era furioso con i suoi uomini, ma cercava di mantenere la calma con il fratello:

“Sherlock calmati. – gli disse in tono secco – Non sei di nessuna utilità in queste condizioni. Dobbiamo rimanere concentrati sull’obbiettivo di trovare John e riportarlo a casa. Poi spelleremo i miei uomini insieme, va bene? Ora, però, calmati. Devi pensare lucidamente.”

“A COSA! – urlò Sherlock disperato – Non abbiamo indizi, non abbiamo piste, non sappiamo nulla in più rispetto a quando abbiamo trovato il primo cadavere!”

Sarah Sawyer stava assistendo alla lite fra i due fratelli, insieme a Lestrade.

“Potreste rintracciare il taxi e chiedere dove abbia portato John.” Disse la donna, cercando di rendersi utile.

Sherlock si girò verso di lei, improvvisamente attento:

“Come?” domandò in tono aggressivo.

Sarah non si fece intimidire. Conosceva bene Sherlock, i suoi metodi ed il suo carattere.

Per un certo periodo lei era uscita con John e solo l’arrivo di Sherlock aveva impedito alla loro amicizia di trasformarsi in qualcosa di più, come lei avrebbe voluto.

Non aveva mai capito che John fosse gay, ma forse era solo Sherlock.

John se ne era innamorato appena lo aveva visto.

E così era stato anche per Sherlock.

Sarah aveva sempre invidiato il loro rapporto, la loro intesa, il loro amarsi senza riserve, ma era felice per John.

“John ed io siamo usciti insieme dall’ospedale. – rispose tranquillamente – Ci siamo salutati e l’ho visto salire su un taxi.”

“Un taxi? – ripeté Sherlock come se non capisse il concetto – UN TAXI! – urlò battendosi la mano sulla fronte – Ma quanto siamo stupidi! Certo un taxi! Quegli uomini venivano tutti da fuori e volevano vedere la città. Chi teme i taxisti? Ecco come li ha trovati! Che idioti! Il taxista! È lui l’assassino!”

Sarah scosse la testa:

“Non può essere il taxista l’assassino. – affermò con sicurezza – Era una donna.”

Gli occhi di tutti si puntarono su di lei:

“Una donna?” chiese Mycroft incredulo.

“Sì. – continuò Sarah – Bionda. Carina. Circa della mia età. Ha fatto a John un sorriso invitante, come se stesse flirtando con lui. Mi sono detta che stava sprecando il sorriso ed il suo tempo.”

Sherlock la prese per le spalle:

“Sapresti descriverla per un identikit?” c’era tanta speranza nella sua voce.

“Certo.” Assicurò Sarah.

“Bene! – Sherlock si girò verso Lestrade – Serve un disegnatore. Tu la cercherai fra le compagnie di taxi, mentre Mycroft la ricercherà in tutti i database che ha a disposizione. Abbiamo poche ore per trovarla.”

“Ce la faremo.” Lo rassicurò Mycroft.

Sherlock sorrise appena.

Non avrebbe perso John.

 

 

John si svegliò con le braccia e le gambe legate strettamente fra loro dietro la schiena con una corda che passava anche dal collo.

Se avesse tentato di muoversi si sarebbe strozzato da solo.

Era buttato in terra e nudo.

La donna stava fumando seduta a gambe aperte su una sedia davanti a lui.

Era bionda, sembrava avere poco più di trent’anni.

Furono gli occhi a colpirlo.

Azzurri.

Furiosi.

Freddi.

Feroci.

“Ti sei svegliato, finalmente. Come faccio a divertirmi se dormi?”

Si era tolta la sigaretta dalla bocca e la aveva avvicinata al braccio di John, bruciandolo.

John era riuscito a non gridare.

“Ti prego. – sussurrò con voce rauca – Non so perché tu ce l’abbia con me. Non ti conosco.”

La risata della donna risuonò stridula nel grande ambiente:

“Sono così tante le donne che hai violentato e torturato che non ricordi i loro volti, bastardo?”

Si alzò ed iniziò a colpire John con dei calci, prendendo dove capitava.

Per il contraccolpo, la corda al collo veniva tirata e John rischiava di soffocare.

“Mi chiamo John! – urlò – John Watson. Sono un medico. Non farei mai del male a nessuno.”

La donna continuò a colpire, inesorabile.

 

 

Sarah aveva finito di descrivere la donna del taxi al disegnatore.

Lestrade inviò una foto ai cellulari dei suoi uomini, in modo che interrogassero ogni taxista ed ogni compagnia di Londra.

Mycroft lo mandò ad Anthea perché cercasse quella donna in ogni database che le venisse in mente.

Dopo alcune ore infruttuose che fecero invecchiare Sherlock di anni, fu Anthea ad arrivare di corsa con preziose informazioni:

“L’ho trovata” – gridò per attirare l’attenzione degli Holmes – Si fa chiamare Mary Morstan. Era un’agente della CIA, fino ad alcuni anni fa. Durante una missione è stata catturata, torturata e violentata. Questa è la fotografia del suo carnefice.”

Anthea allungò una foto a Mycroft: l’uomo ritratto sembrava John.

O uno degli uomini uccisi prima che rapisse il dottore.

“Sta uccidendo il suo aguzzino.” Disse Mycroft.

“Sta assassinando John! – ringhiò Sherlock – Perché quella pazza è a Londra?”

“Dopo quella missione ha lasciato la CIA. – rispose Anthea – Le hanno fatto frequentare una terapista e gruppi di recupero. Pensavano che si fosse ripresa e le hanno creato una nuova identità per permetterle di rifarsi una vita. Evidentemente non l’hanno curata bene come credevano. Qualcosa l’ha fatta scoppiare.”

“Tutto questo non serve a portarci da John!” sbottò Sherlock.

Lestrade arrivò di corsa:

“Abbiamo un indirizzo! – disse senza fiato – Un vecchio magazzino.”

Corsero tutti alle auto.

Il tempo stringeva.

La notte stava entrando nel suo culmine.

 

 

John sentiva la testa confusa.

Oltre ai calci ed alle bruciature, la mancanza di ossigeno a causa della corda che gli stringeva la gola gli offuscava la vista.

Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente.

Eppure, doveva trovare un modo per parlare con quella donna.

Per prendere tempo.

Sherlock sarebbe arrivato.

 

 

Le auto della polizia facevano da apristrada.

I lampeggianti e le sirene squarciavano la notte.

Il tempo sembrava non passare.

Sherlock aveva l’impressione che non si muovessero.

 

 

John vide il luccichio della lama.

“No. – bisbigliò quasi senza voce – Ti prego. Ascoltami. Non sono chi credi tu.”

Aveva capito, però, che la donna era persa nella propria follia e che nulla di quello che lui avrebbe potuto dire l’avrebbe fermata.

Il corpo ed i sensi erano così intorpiditi che quasi non sentì la lama penetrargli la pelle.

Non si accorse del sangue che sgorgava copioso.

Sentì appena la risata folle della donna bionda:

“Vediamo cosa farai senza i tuoi gioielli grand’uomo!” lo dileggiò.

John non voleva morire.

Non senza aver prima rivisto Sherlock.

 

 

Le auto arrivarono alla zona isolata dei docks.

Quella parte del porto non era stata ancora ristrutturata ed era composta da edifici fatiscenti i cui proprietari attendevano proposte milionarie per venderli ai costruttori.

Arrivarono al magazzino intestato a Mary Morstan con un gran sgommare.

Scesero velocemente dalle auto.

L’ambulanza inchiodò appena dietro l’auto nera di Mycroft.

La polizia fece irruzione nel magazzino.

Trovò la donna bionda seduta con in mano la lama insanguinata.

John era ai suoi piedi, in una pozza di sangue che si allargava sempre più.

“Mary Morstan butta il coltello! – urlò Lestrade – Mani in alto! Non fare mosse brusche!”

La donna gettò il coltello a terra.

Si alzò dalla sedia, portando le mani dietro la testa:

“Ha avuto quello che si meritava, il bastardo. – sibilò – Voi non sapete cosa mi abbia fatto.”

Sherlock arrivò subito dietro gli uomini di Lestrade:

“JOHN!” gridò, precipitandosi da lui.

Raccolse il coltello e tagliò le corde, poi prese il corpo di John fra le braccia:

“John, resisti. – supplicò – Sono qui. Resta con me.”

“I medici. – urlò Mycroft, subito accanto al fratello – Dove sono i medici, maledizione!”

John sembrò risvegliarsi a causa del trambusto.

Malgrado la vista offuscata, riconobbe Sherlock, i suoi ricci neri e ribelli:

“Sapevo che saresti arrivato, amore mio. – sussurrò sorridendo – Ti amo tanto.”

E chiuse gli occhi, accasciandosi fra le braccia di Sherlock.

Quando i medici si accostarono al corpo, non poterono fare altro che constatare la morte del dottor John Watson Holmes.

Sherlock lo cullava, come se dovesse addormentare un neonato, mormorandogli parole d’amore che John non avrebbe mai più potuto sentire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono consapevole che la maggioranza del fandom di Sherlock non ami molto Mary.  
> Come ho scritto diverse volte, a me il personaggio di Mary piace molto e penso che sia al centro di un disegno molto più grande.  
> Spero tanto che la premiata ditta Gatiss-Moffat non deluda le mie aspettative su di lei.
> 
> Detto questo, con il prossimo capitolo si chiude questa seconda parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Non vi faccio il toto “cattivo” perché ne è rimasto fuori solo uno: Charles Augustus Magnussen.
> 
> Chi voglia dirmi cosa pensi di questo capitolo, può lasciare due righe di commento.
> 
> A venerdì!
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Il ricatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Augustus Magnussen vuole arrivare a Mycroft Holmes.  
> Per arrivare a Mycroft si deve passare per Sherlock, ma per ricattare il più giovane degli Holmes si deve usare John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati alla conclusione di questo racconto.  
> Immagino che tutti pensiate che io sia vagamente sociopatica e/o psicopatica, dato che ho trovato ben cinque modi per uccidere il povero John, neanche troppo gentilmente.  
> Però, giuro, io non sono cattiva, scrivo solo di omicidi.
> 
> Per chi voglia sapere quale sia stato il vero primo incontro fra John e Sherlock (secondo la teoria di questa serie), do appuntamento lunedì con la terza parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Questo racconto sarà decisamente più tranquillo e romantico.  
> Potrei quasi definirlo fluff!!!!!
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che abbiano avuto il coraggio di leggere questo racconto.  
> Naturalmente aspetto i commenti di chi voglia dirmi cosa pensi di questo capitolo o del racconto nel suo complesso.
> 
> Sempre ricordandovi di tenere una buona scorta di fazzoletti a portata di mano, auguro buona lettura!

John e Sherlock si erano ritrovati all’Università.

John stava frequentando il terzo anno di Medicina.

Sherlock era una matricola di Chimica.

Il primo giorno di lezione, Sherlock si era avvicinato ai banchi dell’accoglienza, con la sua solita aria annoiata.

Stava già sbuffando mentalmente, quando notò, in mezzo ad un gruppetto di studenti, una testa bionda che si inclinava di lato, osservandolo.

I loro occhi si incontrarono e si sorrisero.

Si erano trovati di nuovo.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli porse la mano:

“Ciao. – disse – Mi chiamo John Watson e sono al terzo anno di Medicina.”

“Piacere. Sherlock Holmes. – rispose – Sono al primo anno di Chimica.”

John si voltò verso la ragazza dell’accoglienza:

“Ti dispiace se lo aiuto io a trovare il suo alloggio?”

La ragazza rivolse a John un sorriso riconoscente:

“Fai pure! Uno in meno per me!”

John e Sherlock si allontanarono fino ad un posto appartato.

Sherlock afferrò John per un braccio, lo fece voltare verso di sé e lo spinse contro il muro, baciandolo e stringendolo contro il proprio corpo.

John rispose al bacio di Sherlock, accarezzandogli la schiena con dolcezza.

Quando si staccarono, si sorrisero felici:

“Mi sembra che siano trascorsi secoli. – si lamentò Sherlock – Chissà in quanti ti hanno fatto gli occhi dolci.”

“Sai che io amo solo te.” lo rassicurò John.

Ripresero a baciarsi, come se dovessero recuperare gli anni persi.

Quando si separarono nuovamente, a corto di fiato, John ansimò:

“Sarà meglio che ti accompagni al tuo alloggio.”

“Al nostro alloggio, vorrai dire.” lo corresse Sherlock, strofinando il naso sul collo di John.

“Io dormo a casa. – sospirò John – Mio padre non ha permesso che il suo prezioso ed unico figlio maschio si mischiasse con la plebaglia.”

Sherlock si staccò dal collo di John e lo fissò sorpreso:

“Di chi sei figlio in questa vita?”

“Mio padre è un pezzo grosso di una finanziaria. – rispose John per nulla contento – È un vero pescecane. Pur di fare soldi, non guarda in faccia nessuno. Naturalmente non voleva che facessi il medico, secondo lui avrei dovuto seguire le sue orme, ma io non gli ho permesso di decidere per questa parte della mia vita.”

“Ovviamente.” sorrise Sherlock.

John era sempre stato quello che aiutava la gente, non ce lo vedeva proprio a distruggere qualcuno per soldi.

“Io, invece, mi ritrovo con un fratello maggiore molto potente. – disse Sherlock – Mycroft è praticamente il governo inglese, quindi è riuscito a farmi avere una stanza singola. Direi che ci torna proprio utile. Non ti fermi mai a studiare fino a tardi in biblioteca?”

Il sorriso malizioso di Sherlock non lasciava adito a dubbi su cosa avesse intenzione di fare in quelle notti in cui John avrebbe studiato fino a tardi in biblioteca.

E non era certo studiare.

“Io sono uno studente coscienzioso. – rispose John – Mi fermo spesso in biblioteca, fino a tardissimo.”

Ripresero a baciarsi, come se non fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui si erano visti.

 

 

Erano trascorsi otto mesi dal loro incontro.

John trascorreva quasi tutte le notti al campus, nella stanza di Sherlock.

Quel pomeriggio il padre gli aveva telefonato e lo aveva costretto a tornare a casa per cena, perché aveva bisogno di parlagli.

Quando John arrivò a casa, notò che l’atmosfera era tesa.

Entrò nel salotto e trovò il padre in compagnia di un altro uomo che lo squadrò in un modo che gli fece scorrere un brivido gelato lungo la schiena.

Il padre lo guardò appena:

“Questo è John.” disse in tono distaccato, rivolto all’uomo.

L’uomo fece un sorriso che a John ricordava quello di una iena.

Era un uomo di mezza età, alto, magro, con il viso lungo e gli occhiali, radi capelli castani.

Dal lieve accento con cui parlava, si capiva che non fosse inglese.

“Sono molto felice di conoscerti, John. – disse in tono mellifluo – Diventeremo molto … intimi.”

Il modo in cui disse intimi, lasciò perplesso John, che si voltò verso il padre con sguardo interrogativo.

Il padre, però, non lo stava guardando.

“Mio caro John, posso spiegarti io. – esordì l’uomo con gli occhiali – Tuo padre si è dedicato alla finanza creativa ed ora si trova in una situazione … come dire … incresciosa. Io posso fare due cose, per lui: mandarlo in galera o tenerlo fuori. Quale delle due soluzioni io adotterò, dipenderà da te: se tu sarai carino con me e farai qualsiasi cosa ti chieda, farò in modo che tuo padre resti fuori di prigione. Se, invece, tu ti rifiuterai di fare quello che ti domando, tuo padre trascorrerà i prossimi quindici o venti anni nelle patrie galere.”

John si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene:

“Cosa vuole da me?” chiese con tono secco.

L’uomo con gli occhiali gli sorrise:

“Sei giovane. Ed io voglio un amante giovane nel mio letto. – rispose l’uomo – Ho delle esigenze e dei gusti particolari. Molto particolari. Se accetti questo patto, dovrai sottostare a tutto quello che ti chiederò di fare. A tutto.”

John si voltò verso il padre, che continuava a rivolgere lo sguardo altrove.

“Papà?” John cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.

Paul Watson si girò verso il figlio con sguardo duro:

“Visto che mi ritrovo un figlio a cui piacciono gli uomini, che almeno sia utile anche a me. – ringhiò – Non ho alcuna intenzione di andare in galera. Tu farai tutto quello che il signor Magnussen ti chiederà, senza fiatare. Capito?”

John lo fissava sorpreso, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie.

“Se io dovessi andare in prigione, ci toglierebbero tutto. – continuò Paul Watson – Tua madre e tua sorella dovrebbero rinunciare allo stile di vita a cui sono abituate. Ed anche tu. Pensi che potresti continuare gli studi di medicina? Scordatelo. Senza i miei soldi, nessuno di voi tre potrebbe più vivere la vita a cui siete abituati.”

John non pensò tanto a sé, avrebbe potuto lavorare per mantenersi agli studi.

Sarebbe stato più difficile, ma erano tanti gli studenti che lo facevano, poteva riuscirci anche lui.

Sua madre ed Harry erano un altro discorso.

Loro erano abituate ad uno stile di vita molto elevato e non si sarebbero adattate facilmente.

E voleva veramente che suo padre finisse in prigione?

John fissò Magnussen negli occhi:

“Cosa si aspetta che faccia?”

“So che hai un amante fisso che si chiama Sherlock Holmes. – iniziò l’uomo – Voglio che lo lasci domani mattina subito. Io non divido i miei giocattoli con nessuno. Naturalmente, nessuno deve conoscere la natura del nostro patto o verrà annullato immediatamente. Tu potrai vivere la tua vita normalmente, seguendo le lezioni e studiando proficuamente, come fai ora. Quando vorrò divertirmi od avrò bisogno di te, ti chiamerò e tu verrai. Accetti?”

“Accetto.” rispose John, senza esitazione.

“Bene. – ribatté Magnussen con soddisfazione – Direi che per festeggiare, potremmo andare a casa mia subito. Ti va?”

“Naturalmente sì.” rispose John.

Quando uscì di casa con l’uomo con gli occhiali, nessuno della sua famiglia lo raggiunse per salutarlo o fermarlo.

 

 

Saliti in auto, Magnussen si abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni:

“Vediamo se sei bravo con la bocca. – esordì sorridendo a John – Inginocchiati davanti a me e fai un buon lavoro. Non farmi pentire subito del patto che ho fatto con tuo padre. Dimostrami che vali la mia bontà d’animo.”

John, senza ribattere, si mise in ginocchio davanti a Magnussen e ne prese in bocca il pene, iniziando a leccarlo e scorrerlo con la lingua.

Magnussen gli venne in bocca con un grugnito di piacere e gli accarezzò i capelli, senza permettergli di spostarsi dalla posizione in cui si trovava:

“Non è stato male. – disse – Potrai migliorare. Andremo d’accordo. Sarà divertente, vedrai.”

John strinse i pugni, ma non ribatté nulla.

Arrivati alla villa di Magnussen, l’uomo lo costrinse a fermarsi nell’ingresso:

“Ora ti spiego le regole della casa. – iniziò – Quando entrerai in questa casa, dovrai spogliarti completamente e mettere i tuoi abiti in questo recipiente che troverai sempre di fianco alla porta. Finito di svestirti, ti metterai a quattro zampe ed aspetterai che qualcuno venga a metterti il collare ed il guinzaglio, per poi condurti nella stanza in cui aspetterai che io o qualcuno dei miei ospiti si intrattenga con te.”

John impallidì.

Quando Magnussen aveva cominciato a spiegargli dei vestiti e del guinzaglio, il respiro si era fatto più corto e le pupille si erano dilatate, ma non aveva protestato.

A sentire che doveva soddisfare i capricci di altri uomini, oltre a quelli di Magnussen, John si sentì come se stesse per vomitare:

“Dovrei stare anche con altri uomini?” chiese con un filo di voce.

“Sì. – rispose Magnussen in tono deciso – E dovrai comportarti con loro come se fossi io. Inoltre, ti rivolgerai a me chiamandomi Padrone. Sono stato chiaro?”

John lo fissò per qualche secondo sconvolto, ma rispose con voce ferma:

“Sì.”

“Sì …?” ripeté Magnussen in tono minaccioso.

John deglutì a vuoto, stringendo i pugni così forte che le nocche divennero bianche, ma sussurrò:

“Sì, Padrone.”

Magnussen gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Bene. Ora spogliati e mettiti giù.”

John obbedì.

Magnussen gli mise un collare a cui attaccò un guinzaglio e lo condusse nella propria stanza.

Per ore, l’uomo con gli occhiali penetrò John con dei giocattoli per il sesso o con il proprio pene, facendolo mettere in posizioni sempre più umilianti, incurante del dolore che provocava al giovane studente.

Per quanto John cercasse di non emettere alcun lamento, non sempre gli era possibile.

Sembrava che Magnussen facesse di tutto per fargli male.

E quando riusciva a strappargli un gemito, John vedeva negli occhi e sulle labbra dell’uomo un’espressione di perversa soddisfazione.

“Per essere la prima sera, sono abbastanza contento. – disse infine Magnussen, suonando un campanello – Ora Jeremy ti accompagnerà alla porta. Chiamati un taxi e vai a casa. Ti telefonerò io, quando avrò bisogno di te. E ricorda, domani devi lasciare Sherlock Holmes.”

John annuì, alzandosi a fatica a causa del dolore che sentiva provenire da ogni parte del corpo.

Si mise carponi e lasciò che il maggiordomo lo conducesse fino alla porta.

Una volta rivestito, uscì dalla casa e chiamò un taxi.

Quando entrò in casa, la villa era silenziosa.

Erano andati tutti a letto.

John salì lentamente le scale che portavano alla sua stanza.

Si tolse gli abiti e si infilò nella doccia, dove aprì l’acqua ad una temperatura così calda da arrossargli la pelle.

Nel fluire su tutto il corpo, l’acqua si portò via le lacrime salate che gli scorrevano sul volto.

 

 

La mattina dopo, John andò a lezione molto presto, sapendo che lo stava aspettando una delle cose più difficili che avesse mai fatto in vita sua: doveva convincere Sherlock che non lo amava.

Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a convincerlo, quando tutto quello che voleva fare era perdersi in un suo abbraccio e fare l’amore con lui per dimenticare l’inferno che gli era piombato addosso.

Dopo le prime ore di lezione, era andato in biblioteca a studiare.

Improvvisamente sentì due labbra appoggiarsi sul collo e lasciarvi un bacio delicato.

John si irrigidì.

“Sono io. – disse Sherlock, con quella voce bassa e profonda che faceva sempre venire i brividi a John – Mi sei mancato, ieri sera.”

John non rispose. Lo guardò mentre, con un movimento fluido, si sedeva nella sedia accanto a lui e gli dava un bacio sulla bocca.

Appena riuscì a vederlo in faccia, l’espressione sul viso di Sherlock si fece preoccupata:

“Stai bene?”

John non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi:

“Tutto questo deve finire. – disse sottovoce, ma in tono secco – Non possiamo più stare insieme.”

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto:

“Cosa stai dicendo?” chiese in tono gelido.

“Che la nostra storia finisce qui ed adesso.” ribadì John nello stesso tono.

“Vuoi dire che non mi ami più?”

John impallidì.

Come poteva dire che non lo amava più, quando, malgrado avessero condiviso tante vite nel corso dei secoli, per lui era ancora come se fosse la prima volta e sentisse fermarsi il cuore ogni volta che lo guardava?

Doveva trovare la forza.

Doveva lasciarlo per proteggere la sua famiglia, ma, appena possibile, gli avrebbe spiegato tutto.

“Credi che abbia intenzione di trascorrere l’ennesima vita nella tua ombra? – sibilò John – Non pensi che sia giusto che io riesca a realizzare i miei sogni senza dovermi piegare ai tuoi?”

“Non mi sembra di averti mai tarpato le ali.” ribatté Sherlock con voce fredda.

“Perché non ti è mai interessato sapere quali fossero i miei sogni e le mie aspettative. – gli rinfacciò John – Sei la persona più egoista ed egocentrica che io abbia mai conosciuto. Pensi sempre e solo a te stesso, mettendo tutto il resto dell’universo al secondo posto. Dopo tutto questo tempo, mi hai dato per scontato e pensi che debba sempre fare quello che vuoi tu, ma non è così. Questa volta sarà diverso.”

“Non ti sei mai lamentato prima. – disse Sherlock in tono ferito – Cosa è cambiato da ieri a stamattina?”

“Ho avuto modo di riflettere. – rispose gelido John – Ed ho capito che devo lasciarti per poter realizzare me stesso. Non mi cercare, Sherlock. È finita.”

Detto questo, raccolse velocemente i propri libri e se ne andò, piantando in asso uno sconvolto Sherlock.

John corse il più lontano possibile da lui, per non dover continuare a vedere l’espressione ferita che aveva sul volto.

 

 

Sherlock non cercò di contattare John.

Questo lo meravigliò molto, perché pensava che non si sarebbe arreso facilmente, ma forse stava solo elaborando la situazione per stabilire una strategia di intervento.

Quella stessa sera, Magnussen convocò John a casa sua.

Arrivato alla villa, John entrò, si spogliò e lasciò che il maggiordomo gli mettesse il guinzaglio per portarlo dal suo Padrone.

Quando entrò nello studio di Magnussen, l’uomo gli fece un sorriso di feroce soddisfazione:

“Accucciati di fianco alla mia poltrona. – gli ordinò – Ti spiego cosa farai per me stasera.”

Il maggiordomo portò John fino alla scrivania e attaccò il guinzaglio ad un gancio presente sulla parete.

Magnussen accarezzò la testa di John, facendo scivolare la mano lungo la sua schiena:

“Stasera ho ospiti a cena e tu sarai il loro intrattenimento. – disse in tono maligno – Ora andiamo nella stanza che ho attrezzato per quando tu sarai a disposizione dei miei amici.”

Magnussen si alzò, prese il guinzaglio e guidò John nel retro della villa, facendolo entrare in una stanza senza finestre in cui c’era una grande letto nel mezzo ed ogni genere di attrezzo per ogni tipo di sesso possibile.

John non sapeva a cosa servisse una buona parte degli oggetti presenti nella stanza, ma si sentì morire al pensiero che presto lo avrebbe saputo.

Il maggiordomo li aveva seguiti e tolse il guinzaglio dal collare.

“Sul letto.” ordinò Magnussen.

John obbedì e si sdraiò sul letto.

“Mettiti sulle ginocchia con le mani congiunte davanti a te.”

Anche stavolta John fece quello che l’uomo gli aveva ordinato.

Il maggiordomo gli mise delle manette ai polsi e le legò alla testiera del letto. Poi attaccò delle cinghie ai gomiti, alle ginocchia ed alle caviglie, in modo da limitare i movimenti di braccia e gambe. Gli infilò dei tappi nelle orecchie e lo bendò. John si rese conto di non riuscire a sentire e vedere nulla. Era completamente esposto e vulnerabile, alla mercé di chiunque fosse nella stanza, senza che lui potesse difendersi o sapere chi fosse la persona che lo stesse toccando e quali fossero le sue intenzioni.

Sentì che qualcosa lo penetrava poco gentilmente e veniva acceso.

Un vibratore.

Poi, non sentì più nulla per un tempo che gli fu impossibile valutare.

Improvvisamente, delle dita gli accarezzavano la schiena.

Istintivamente tentò di sottrarsi a quel tocco, ma non aveva via di fughe.

La mano continuò a seguire i lineamenti del suo corpo, per arrivare al vibratore, cominciando a muoverlo avanti ed indietro, fino ad estrarlo completamente per sostituirlo con il pene di qualcuno che John non poteva vedere né sentire.

Come non poteva sentire le propria urla di dolore o le suppliche, quando quelle mani e quei corpi nudi che lo toccavano e lo violavano, quei membri che lo penetravano, lo facevano senza alcuna considerazione per lui.

Era solo un giocattolo.

Una bambola in carne ed ossa usata per portare piacere a chi la usasse, ma non per provarne.

 

 

Quella fu solo la prima di una serie di lunghe notti trascorse fra le grinfie di Magnussen o dei suoi amici.

Ogni volta che la tortura aveva fine, John usciva dalla villa e chiamava un taxi, che lo portasse a casa.

Ogni volta, nessuno lo attendeva.

La sua vita si era trasformata in un inferno senza possibilità di fuga.

Una parte remota dentro lui, aveva sperato che Sherlock lottasse per riaverlo, ma lui non lo aveva fatto.

Si sentiva in trappola, solo ed abbandonato.

Il ragazzo solare ed altruista, si trasformò in fretta in un ragazzo chiuso e scontroso.

Lo studio era tutto quello che gli rimasto.

 

 

Una mattina, dopo aver trascorso la notte ad intrattenere uno o più degli amici di Magnussen, John si presentò ad un esame, che superò brillantemente.

Il docente si chiamava Mike Stamford e disse a John di seguirlo nel suo studio per parlare dell’internato.

Quando entrarono nello studio, Sherlock era seduto in una poltroncina, in attesa di John.

John era sorpreso che fosse lì, ma anche molto felice di vederlo.

Sherlock gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò.

John ricambiò l’abbraccio, sentendo provenire dal corpo magro di Sherlock una forza che lo sosteneva e gli dava una speranza di salvezza.

“Sapevo che non stavi dicendo sul serio. – esordì Sherlock – So che Charles Augustus Magnussen sta ricattando tuo padre e che tu sei il pagamento del ricatto. Mio povero amore, cosa ti stanno facendo?”

John si irrigidì e si allontanò bruscamente da Sherlock:

“Come sai questa cosa? – chiese allarmato – Chi altri ne è al corrente?”

“Mycroft. – rispose semplicemente Sherlock – Grazie a lui posso salvarti, ma tu devi lasciare che tuo padre vada in prigione.”

“Non posso permettere che accada! – ribatté John in tono disperato – Mia madre e mia sorella …”

“Subiranno le conseguenze per non averti protetto. – lo interruppe Sherlock in tono duro – Non siamo riusciti a scoprire cosa succeda nella villa di Magnussen quando vai da lui e non oso immaginarlo.”

Sherlock e John si fissarono per lungo tempo.

John distolse lo sguardo:

“Non posso permettere che mio padre vada in carcere. – sussurrò – Se vuoi salvarmi, devi fare in modo che lui non paghi. Altrimenti non posso salvare me stesso a sue spese.”

“Non gli devi nulla! – ringhiò Sherlock – Lui non sta facendo nulla per proteggerti!”

John lo guardò con un profondo dolore negli occhi:

“È mio padre. – mormorò – Devo proteggerlo lo stesso. Mi capisci?”

Sherlock lo fissò furioso:

“No, non ti capisco. – disse arrabbiato – Quell’uomo dovrebbe pagare per tutto quello che ha fatto. Soprattutto per quello che ha permesso che ti facessero. Però, se tu vuoi che si salvi, dirò con Mycroft che non potrà mandarlo dentro.”

“Quando potrebbe finire tutto?” chiese John, con un filo di speranza.

“Anche ora. – rispose Sherlock – Vieni via con me. Ti porterò in un luogo sicuro.”

“Fino a quando non saprò che mio padre non finirà in galera, non ti potrò seguire da nessuna parte. – disse John, scuotendo la testa – Non posso mettere me stesso davanti a tutti. Non dopo quello che ho fatto.”

Distolse lo sguardo.

Sherlock era arrabbiato, ma non con John.

Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa stesse passando, ma lo sguardo spento e ferito gli facevano capire che stava soffrendo moltissimo.

Lo abbracciò forte:

“Faremo come vuoi tu. – ribatté con un sussurro – Tieni duro. Presto sarà finita. Tieni duro e torna da me.”

John annuì, grato per quell’abbraccio.

Sherlock uscì dall’ufficio, con circospezione.

John stava per andare via anche lui, quando il dottor Stamford lo fermò:

“Io non sono solo un docente, signor Watson. – gli disse in tono gentile – Sono un medico e riconosco una persona sofferente, quando ne vedo una. Si spogli, per favore. Voglio visitarla.”

John arrossì:

“Sto bene. – rispose in fretta – Non ho bisogno di una visita. Davvero.”

Il dottor Stamford lo fissò severamente:

“John o si fa visitare qui o la faccio portare in pronto soccorso. – insisté in tono dolce – È l’unica alternativa che le lascio. Non voglio impormi, perché immagino che lei stia subendo anche troppe pressioni, però sono un medico e non posso lasciare che qualcuno che ha bisogno di aiuto esca dal mio ufficio senza averlo ottenuto.”

John abbassò la testa ed iniziò a spogliarsi lentamente.

Quando ebbe finito, non osò alzare lo sguardo sul viso del suo insegnante.

Non poté vedere l’espressione di rabbia, compassione e dolore che apparve sul suo volto.

“Cercherò di farle meno male possibile. – mormorò – Se dovesse sentire dolore, le chiedo scusa, ma me lo dica, che le lascerò un po’ di tempo. Va bene?”

John annuì.

Mike Stamford iniziò la sua lunga visita.

 

 

John uscì dallo studio del suo insegnante che era pomeriggio inoltrato.

Appena uscito, ricevette una telefonata da Magnussen:

“John, caro, ti ho fatto recapitare a casa un abito che indosserai stasera. – disse – Stasera verrai con me ad una festa. Indossa anche il collare che ti ho mandato con il vestito. Il guinzaglio te lo metterò io quando ti passerò a prendere.”

“Co … cosa … no … – supplicò John, sconvolto – per favore … no … il guinzaglio alla villa è una cosa, in altri posti … no … per favore … qualsiasi cosa, ma non questo … la prego …”

“Non ti farò camminare a quattro zampe e sarai completamente vestito. – continuò in tono sarcastico Magnussen – Dovrai solo indossare collare e guinzaglio. Se non vuoi farlo, convinci tuo padre a costituirsi. Io passerò alle 19. Se uscirai vestito di tutto punto, tuo padre non andrà in galera e la tua famiglia non sarà rovinata. Se non verrai …”

La telefonata si interruppe.

John era impallidito.

Si precipitò a casa, deciso ad affrontare il padre.

 

 

Arrivato a casa, trovò il padre nel salotto, insieme alla madre.

“Magnussen ti porta fuori. – esordì il padre in tono disgustato – Ti ha mandato un abito per la vostra serata speciale. Fai tante storie e poi guarda come sei trattato.”

“Vuole portarmi in giro facendomi indossare un guinzaglio, come se fossi un cane! – urlò John sconvolto – Papà, ti prego, non posso farlo. Metti fine a tutto ciò. Se ti costituisci il giudice ne terrà conto!”

Paul Watson si alzò e colpì il figlio con un manrovescio.

John lo fissò allibito:

“Pensi che non sappia quanto ti piaccia tutto ciò? – sibilò l’uomo con voce rabbiosa – Vuoi mandarmi in galera perché il tuo amico Sherlock ti ha promesso che conserverai i soldi e potrete usarli per continuare i vostri disgustosi e perversi giochetti da gay, ma IO non lo farò! Tu andrai a quella festa, indosserai quel collare e ti comporterai come l’animale che sei perché è l’unica cosa che un finocchio come te può fare per proteggere la sua famiglia! CHIARO?”

John vedeva la furia negli occhi del padre e si voltò a guardare la madre:

“Tesoro, fai quello che ti chiede tuo padre. – disse la donna – Cosa vuoi che sia questo piccolo sacrificio per il bene della tua famiglia? Il signor Magnussen ed i suoi amici sono buoni con te, ti apprezzano tanto, sai? Ce lo ha detto il signor Magnussen, quando oggi ci ha fatto vedere il filmato in cui ti diverti con lui ed i suoi amici. Inoltre, gli affari di tuo padre sono migliorati, da quando il signor Magnussen si prende cura di te. Gli ha fatto conoscere gente importante che ha portato soldi all’agenzia. Fai il bravo, John, non comportarti da bambino capriccioso ed egoista. Obbedisci al signor Magnussen. E tutti saremo felici.”

John era così sconvolto da non riuscire a vedere le lacrime negli occhi della madre né sentire l’alito che indicava quanto avesse bevuto, da quando il marito l’aveva costretta a convincere il figlio a fare quello che voleva quel mostro.

John uscì dal salotto ed andò in camera sua, salendo le scale di corsa.

Non si accorse di Harry che aveva ascoltato tutto dallo studio del padre.

Dopo mezz’ora scendeva di nuovo, indossando l’abito ed il collare che Magnussen gli aveva fatto recapitare.

Si muoveva come un automa, come se dentro di lui ogni speranza fosse stata spazzata via.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade e Mike Stamford erano a Scotland Yard nell’ufficio dell’Ispettore.

“Questo è l’esito della visita che ho fatto a quel povero ragazzo.” Il dottor Stamford concluse il suo rapporto.

“Maledetti bastardi. – ringhiò a denti stretti Lestrade – Li voglio avere fra le mani per qualche ora.”

“Mettiti in fila.” Mormorò con voce cupa Holmes.

Sherlock aveva presentato John ai due uomini poco tempo dopo che si erano messi insieme.

All’inizio, questa strana relazione del giovane Holmes li aveva lasciati perplessi, ma si vedeva chiaramente quanto il giovane ragazzo biondo rendesse felice ed equilibrato Sherlock, quindi avevano imparato ad apprezzarlo e stimarlo.

Ascoltare il rapporto di Mike Stamford, capo patologo legale di Scotland Yard, che elencava le ferite riscontrate sul corpo martoriato del giovane John, fece crescere dentro i due uomini una rabbia difficile da controllare.

“Ora, cosa facciamo?” chiese Lestrade a Holmes.

Mycroft stava per rispondere, quando la sua attenzione venne attratta da una giovane ragazza bionda che aveva timidamente fatto il proprio ingresso nella stanza adiacente all’ufficio di Lestrade.

“Harriet Watson!” esclamò Holmes.

“Figurati! – sbuffò Greg – Non ha fatto nulla per aiutare il fratello fino ad ora, come pensi di portarla dalla nostra parte?”

“Non abbiamo bisogno di fare nulla. – disse Mycroft – Lei è qui.”

Lestrade guardò nella stessa direzione di Holmes e la vide.

Si alzò di scatto e la andò a prendere, facendola accomodare nel suo ufficio.

Harriet appariva spaventata e titubante:

“Io … sono qui per … mio fratello. – disse senza guardare nessuno e stropicciandosi un lembo della giacca con le mani – C’è un uomo che gli sta facendo del male … molto male … io … io … non ho fatto nulla perché non volevo … non volevo che mio padre finisse in galera. Ora … ora … – Harriet Watson alzò gli occhi azzurri direttamente in quelli di Lestrade – Ora lo vorrei morto.”

I tre uomini rimasero colpiti dalla frase della ragazza, che estrasse dalla borsa una chiavetta:

“Qui c’è tutto quello che vi serve per mandarlo in prigione. – continuò Harry – E ci sono anche dei video che ritraggono quello che hanno fatto al mio fratellino. Ditemi che vi basta per salvarlo.”

“Dove si trova ora John?” chiese Mycroft.

Harry non fece caso al fatto che quell’uomo conoscesse il nome di suo fratello, quando lei non lo aveva mai detto. L’unica cosa che le importava era mettere fine a tutto il male che gli veniva fatto:

“Sta andando ad una festa con quel mostro di Magnussen. – rispose – Non so dove. Gli farà indossare un collare ed un guinzaglio, come se fosse un cane! È IL MIO FRATELLINO!”

L’urlo di rabbia la scosse come se fosse stato represso troppo a lungo.

“Penso di sapere quale festa sia. – disse Mycroft – Ci saremo anche Sherlock ed io. Magnussen sta facendo la sua mossa per arrivare a mio fratello. Devo tornare a casa per preparare Sherlock alla serata, in modo che non mandi tutto a monte. Greg, procurati un mandato d’arresto per Magnussen. – si rivolse ad Harriet con un sorriso rassicurante – È stata molto coraggiosa, signorina. Salveremo John.”

Harry sorrise riconoscente.

 

 

Erano alla festa già da un’ora.

Magnussen teneva ben stretto ed in mostra il guinzaglio legato al collare posto intorno alla gola di John.

Nessuno si era avvicinato a loro, tranne i camerieri.

Si stava festeggiando l’apertura di una nuova ala del Saint Bartholomew’s Hospital.

John cercava di non incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno.

Stava guardando verso l’ingresso, quando vide apparire Sherlock e Mycroft sulla porta.

Spostò lo sguardo e vide che anche Magnussen aveva notato il loro arrivo.

Li stava guardando come un rapace fissa la propria preda, con un’espressione di soddisfatta perfidia dipinta sulle labbra.

Sherlock contrasse la mascella ed i pugni, come se stesse cercando di reprimere una rabbia profonda e devastante.

E John capì.

“Tu vuoi arrivare a Sherlock! – esclamò in tono incredulo – Non ti è mai importato nulla di me o di mio padre, volevi arrivare a Sherlock!”

Magnussen gli rivolse un sorriso maligno:

“Bravo il mio piccolo John. – gli sussurrò in un orecchio, tirandolo per il guinzaglio – Il giovane Holmes è talmente innamorato di te, che farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di saperti al sicuro. Del resto, il suo algido fratello maggiore, che lavora per il governo inglese, non ha punti deboli, se non questo amore fraterno per il giovane Sherlock. Mycroft Holmes farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggere e sapere felice il fratellino. Vedi, John, quanto sei importante? Attraverso te controllerò il giovane Sherlock ed attraverso lui arriverò a Mycroft ed al governo inglese. Tutto grazie ad un piccolo e grazioso studente di medicina biondo e tenero.”

John non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Sherlock.

Non avrebbe mai permesso a Magnussen di toccarlo e di ricattarlo, non usando lui.

“Ho bisogno di andare in bagno.” Disse a voce bassa.

“Ma certo, caro John. – gli concesse Magnussen – Vai pure, ma, ricorda, torna da me. Perché se non torni da me, mi arrabbierò molto. E ti assicuro, mio caro piccolo John, che non ti piacerebbe vedermi arrabbiato.”

John lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Sherlock ed uscì dalla sala, con il collare al collo.

 

 

Sherlock non aveva perso di vista John nemmeno per un secondo.

Aveva trattenuto a stento la rabbia, quando aveva visto il guinzaglio attaccato al collo dell’amante.

Mycroft lo aveva avvisato e Sherlock pensava di essere pronto alla vista di John trattato come una proprietà privata di Magnussen, ma aveva dovuto usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non correre da loro a picchiare l’uomo con gli occhiali.

Quando vide che John si allontanava dall’uomo, fece per seguirlo, ma Mycroft gli mise una mano sul braccio:

“Sherlock, non fare stupidaggini. – gli sussurrò in un orecchio – Non mettere in pericolo John più di quanto già lo sia.”

Sherlock guardava Magnussen che ricambiava lo sguardo come un predatore fa con la preda:

“Voglio solo rassicurarlo. – ribatté al fratello con rabbia – Voglio che capisca che stiamo facendo di tutto per salvarlo e che non è solo.”

Mycroft lo lasciò andare con un sospiro.

Sherlock corse verso il bagno, ma John non c’era.

Si chiese dove potesse essere.

Tornò in corridoio e vide che la porta che portava alla terrazza che faceva da tetto all’ospedale era aperta.

Un brivido di paura gli attraversò la schiena.

Spalancò la porta ed iniziò a correre sulle scale chiamando a gran voce John.

Quando arrivò sul tetto, trovò John sul cornicione:

“John! No! Non farlo!” urlò.

John si voltò verso Sherlock e gli fece un sorriso triste:

“È a te che sta mirando. – sussurrò – Non posso permettergli di farti del male. So che faresti qualsiasi cosa per me. Non lascerò che lui ti usi come ha fatto con me, non voglio che ti faccia ciò che ha fatto a me.”

Sherlock si avvicinò a lui lentamente:

“Ti prego, non lo fare. – lo supplicò – Lestrade sta per arrestarlo. Tra breve sarai libero e Magnussen sarà solo un brutto ricordo. Abbi fiducia in me, John. Dammi il tempo di salvarti.”

“Io credo in te. – ribatté John con voce stanca – Però Magnussen ha in mano persone potenti che lo aiuteranno a non finire dentro. Lui vuole arrivare a Mycroft attraverso te. E sa cosa ci sia fra di noi, quindi ti ricatterà e ti costringerà a prendere il mio posto. So che lo faresti, per proteggermi, ma io non te lo lascerò fare. Metterò fine a tutto. Ora. Senza di me, Magnussen non ti potrà fare del male.”

“John, c’è sempre un’altra soluzione!” esclamò Sherlock con disperazione.

“Stavolta no. – mormorò John – Ti amo, Sherlock.”

Fece un passo avanti e si buttò dal terrazzo.

Sherlock urlò, guardò giù e vide il corpo di John riverso sul marciapiede, illuminato dalle luci intermittenti delle auto della polizia.

Una rabbia fredda si impadronì di lui.

Tornò con calma nel salone in cui si stava svolgendo la festa e prese un coltello.

Si avvicinò a Magnussen che stava parlando con Mycroft e gli piantò il coltello in un punto specifico della colonna vertebrale.

“Non morirai, signor Magnussen. – gli sussurrò in un orecchio – Non te lo meriti. Vivrai ed anche a lungo. Però non potrai parlare, camminare, alzare un braccio, non potrai fare nulla. Sarai un vegetale, cosciente di ciò che gli accade intorno, ma impossibilitato a fare qualsiasi cosa.”

Sherlock lasciò il coltello e Magnussen si accasciò a terra, con un’espressione sorpresa dipinta sul volto.

Mycroft fissò il fratello con orrore:

“Sherlock! – disse con voce strozzata – Cosa hai fatto?”

“Non è morto. – rispose con voce cupa il giovane Holmes – E non morirà per molto, molto tempo.”

Sherlock sbatté le ciglia ed un’unica, solitaria lacrima scese sulla guancia.

Il giovane Holmes sapeva che avrebbe dovuto vivere il resto della sua inutile vita senza John, consapevole di non essere riuscito a proteggere il suo unico amore.

Lestrade fece irruzione nella sala con i suoi uomini.

Guardò, inorridito, il corpo di Magnussen riverso a terra.

Girò lo sguardo fra i due fratelli Holmes:

“John è morto. – mormorò rivolto a Mycroft – È stato Sherlock a colpire Magnussen?”

Mycroft annuì.

“Sai che devo arrestarlo, vero?” chiese sempre parlando al maggiore degli Holmes.

“Chiamo immediatamente il nostro avvocato. – disse Mycroft – Farò in modo che Sherlock sia a casa prima di notte.”

 

 

Erano al funerale di John.

I genitori si trovavano di fianco alla bara, mentre Harriet si teneva ad una certa distanza da loro.

Abbastanza in disparte, c’erano i fratelli Holmes e l’ispettore Lestrade.

Sherlock aveva patteggiato per l’aggressione aggravata a Charles Augustus Magnussen.

L’uomo era ricoverato in ospedale.

La sua vita non era in pericolo, ma non poteva muoversi o parlare.

Era un vegetale, alla completa mercé di chiunque entrasse nella sua stanza.

Privo di ogni potere.

Tenendo conto della giovane età di Sherlock, del fatto che avesse appena assistito al suicidio del proprio amante e che l’uomo fosse ancora vivo, il giovane Holmes era stato condannato a quattro anni da scontare in una clinica privata per la cura delle malattie mentali.

Mycroft era riuscito a fare in modo che il fratello potesse partecipare al funerale di John.

Sherlock stava osservando con sguardo torvo i signori Watson:

“Voglio che tu faccia in modo che Paul Watson non vada in galera. – disse rivolto al fratello – E voglio che tu scopra chi fossero gli uomini che hanno osato anche solo sfiorare John nella villa di Magnussen.”

Mycroft guardò il fratello, preoccupato:

“Sherlock, il giudice è stato comprensivo, questa volta, ma nessuno ti salverà dalla prigione se ucciderai quella gente.”

Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello:

“Chi ha detto che io voglia uccidere quella gente? – chiese in tono gelido – La morte sarebbe una punizione troppo rapida per tutti quelli che hanno spinto John al suicidio. No, Mycroft, non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di uccidere nessuno. Però, nessuno di loro sfuggirà alla mia vendetta. Ho quattro anni di tempo per pianificare quello che farò. Quando avrò finito con loro, supplicheranno di essere uccisi.”

La cerimonia era finita.

La bara stava scendendo lentamente nella terra.

Tutti se ne erano andati, mestamente.

Sherlock si era avvicinato alla tomba di John:

“Aspettami, amore mio. Il tempo di vendicarti e tornerò da te.”


End file.
